No Other
by Greisfer D.R
Summary: Para Makoto, hablar con las chicas se le hacía algo pesado pero cuando se trataba de Gou la cosa cambiaba bastante porque ninguna otra era tan especial como ella y cayó en cuenta de que en verdad quería estar con la pelirroja,pero no solamente él se dio cuenta, sus amigos y Rin lo notaron, ¿qué dirá el pelirrojo ante esto?, ¿Y ahora qué tiene que ver Sousuke? MakoGou.
1. Detalles

¡Hola a todos!

Este es mi primer FF de Free!, ojalá que les agrade.

Dedicado a Steff-linda que la hizo de beta reader y que además fue la que me ayudó con algunas ideas, ¡gracias Lady! :3

Es un MakoGou y espero no prolongarme mucho ya que probablemente serán solo un par de capitulos.

Free! no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos creadores, yo solo me divierto escribiendo.

* * *

Capitulo 1. "Detalles"

- Buenos días, Tachibana-kun~

- Ah... buenos días- respondió el capitán del equipo de natación de Iwatobi a unas chicas algo avergonzado.

¿Motivo?

Lo que ocurría es que recientemente se había vuelto un poco popular debido a las demostraciones públicas de su muy bien formada anatomía.

De un día para otro ya algunas de sus compañeras de clase le hablaban más sacarle plática por motivos superficiales y él siendo tan amable pues no podía rechazarles pero... a veces aquellas conversaciones no llegaban a ningún lado y no es que Makoto fuera aburrido o que no hubiera tema.

No.

Era que él mismo se encontraba al minuto de hablar solamente escuchando y asintiendo, como ese día, justo antes de salir una chica lo abordó preguntándole la hora, saludó y se dedicó a escuchar hasta que llegaba la pregunta que se estaba haciendo recurrente

- ¿Y sales con alguien?- preguntó una compañera de la que no sabía ni su nombre

- Esto... pues...- decía el chico de ojos verdes bastante avergonzado y poco a poco se ponía rojo

- Makoto, vamos- le apresuró su mejor amigo Haruka Nanase quien siempre le esperaba cada que incidentes como ese ocurrían.

A decir verdad él no era el único popular de su clase, también el pelinegro recibía más atención por parte de sus compañeras pero era demasiado él como para inmutarse por ello, siempre ocurría que le hablaban, miraba y si no era del club de natación, un profesor o un recipiente de agua en el cual pudiese sumergirse entonces no merecía su atención y se dedicaba a ignorar olímpicamente a quien le estuviese hablando.

Pero Makoto no podía hacer ello, estaba en su naturaleza ser así de amable y por consiguiente prestarle atención a su interlocutora en turno.

- Ya voy...- respondió el capitán e inspiró profundo para dar su ya conocida respuesta- Esto... no, no estoy saliendo con alguien- dijo y vio como a la chica se le iluminaba el rostro de emoción.

- ¡Qué bien! entonces, ¿qué dices si vamos juntos al cine? escuché que estrenaban "A rat's life 2", oí que era muy buena- invitó ella algo emocionada, ¿acaso era que ella sería la primera en lograr tener una cita con Makoto?

- Lo siento... yo...- balbuceó de nuevo apenándose, si ni a sus hermanitos podía decirles que no, ahora ¿cómo rechazar una invitación al cine de una chica linda?, porque claro, él también era un chico preparatoriano y era casi natural notar esos detalles pero no le daban ganas de aceptar porque simplemente no sabría de qué hablar o si soportaría solo asintiendo a su acompañante le dijera.

- ¿Sí?- dijo la chica para que él continuara, todavía mantenía la esperanza de una respuesta afirmativa.

- Lo siento, no puedo pero gracias- respondió haciendo una leve reverencia.

- E-está bien Tachibana-kun, será para la próxima- dijo ella algo decaída.

- N-nos vemos- respondió Makoto sin agregar más ya que no se creía dispuesto a aceptar otra invitación.

Ya sin más qué hacer, salió hacia donde su mejor amigo lo esperaba.

- ¿Listo?- preguntó este comenzando a caminar.

- Sí.

- ¿De nuevo?- volvió a cuestionar Haruka sin expresión alguna en el rostro pero el tono en el que lo dijo fue algo cansino.

- Ajá- respondió Makoto dejando salir un suspiro con pesadez.

- Dile a alguien que sí, a lo mejor y así ya no te molestan tanto, solo es salir un día- 'aconsejó' el chico del estilo libre mirándolo de reojo.

- Tal vez pero aún así no quisiera estar en algo en donde solo tuviera que escuchar- dijo el otro dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado, Haruka asintió en señal de haber comprendido el punto.

Siguieron caminando rumbo a la salida puesto que ambos iban hacia la casa de Makoto ya que era viernes y hacía mucho que no se desvelaban jugando videojuegos así que les pareció buena idea ocupar esa tarde para ello, en eso estaban cuando de repente les llamó la atención ver a sus otros dos compañeros del club de natación agachados en el suelo detrás de un arbusto como si estuvieran espiando

- ¡Rei, Nagisa! ¿quieren...- preguntó a medias el más alto de ellos acercándose despacio con intención de invitarlos también a pasar la tarde pero en menos de lo que pensó Nagisa lo arrastró fácilmente hacia el suelo rápidamente a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños y Rei hizo lo mismo con Haruka.

- ¡Shhhh!- calló el rubio poniendo el índice sobre sus labios en señal de que guardaran silencio.

- Nagisa-kun, te digo que no es correcto esto que estamos haciendo- reclamó Rei angustiado mientras se acomodaba detrás del arbusto para no ser visto.

- Ya sé pero no podemos permitirlo- respondió él con determinación en los ojos.

- Pero eso solo le concierne a ella...

- ¿Ella?- repitió Makoto y de pronto miró por encima de los arbustos y vio algo que lo dejó sin palabras ya que ahí estaba Gou Matsuoka sentada en una banca a unos metros de ellos junto con un chico del club de atletismo, ella solo sonreía asintiendo y él solamente hablaba animadamente acerca de sus competencias, sabía eso puesto la conversación era perfectamente audible desde la distancia en la que se encontraban.

- ¡No podemos permitirlo!- dijo Nagisa haciendo un puchero.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó Haruka sin comprender muy bien a qué venía todo aquello pero por lo que alcanzaba a captar era que ambos kouhais estaban espiando a Gou en una especie de cita... o algo así.

- Es que si Gou-chan consigue un novio ya no va a tener tiempo para nosotros- respondió el rubio agitándose un poco provocando que las ramas del arbusto se movieran pero no logró distraer a los espiados.

- ¿Y?- exclamó el pelinegro con su habitual falta de efusividad al hablar.

- ¡Si ya no tiene tiempo para nosotros entonces afectará al club y quizá nos deje, si nos deja ya no podremos ir a competencias, hacer prácticas, cerrará el club y ¡lo peor!- dijo Nagisa haciendo una pausa dramática

- ¿Lo peor?- preguntaron a coro Rei y Makoto más o menos comprendiendo el punto pero ¿qué podría ser peor que cerrar el club que tanto trabajo les había costado?

- Ya no podremos usar la piscina- dijo en tono lúgubre tocando la fibra más sensible del chico del estilo libre quien de inmediato quiso levantarse pero entre todos se lo impidieron, no sabían sus reacciones pero con tal de seguir nadando sería capaz de noquear al chico del club de atletismo.

- No creo que Gou-san sea capaz de hacer eso- opinó el peliazul tratando de contener a su senpai.

- Es cierto, Gou-chan no es de ese tipo de chicas así que no te preocupes tanto Haru- secundó Makoto tratando de convencerse a si mismo con sus palabras y con eso el chico se calmó.

- ¿Y qué tenías planeado hacer, Nagisa-kun?- cuestionó Rei algo interesado porque conociéndolo seguramente saldría con uno de sus complicados planes que terminarían en mucho cansancio para todos.

- ¡Voy a ir ahí y decirle a ese chico que Gou-chan ya tiene novio!- dijo muy decidido el rubio a punto de levantarse e ir pero los más sensatos del grupo se lo impidieron.

- Te preguntará quién es- comentó Haruka como si el exalto que tuvo segundos antes no hubiese ocurrido.

- ¡Pues le diré que soy yo!- aseguró el rubio inflando el pecho de orgullo como si con ello le sumara masculinidad, esperó aprobación de todos pero solamente obtuvo miradas que claramente decían "No te cree ni Dios".

- ¿Y si voy yo y le digo?- preguntó Makoto hablando sin pensar antes, sintió las miradas sorprendidas de los demás posarse en él, hasta su mejor amigo había cambiado de expresión y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que implicaba ir e interrumpir la plática de Gou así que se puso tan rojo que escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

- Bueno, sería más factible que le creyeran a Makoto-senpai esa afirmación, Gou-san se la pasa alabando músculos así que sería un tanto normal que se fijara en los de él ¿no creen?- preguntó el peliazul ante lo cual Haruka asintió pero Nagisa se quedó pensativo

- Ahora que lo dicen... ¿ya se dieron cuenta que Gou-chan nunca le ha puesto a él esa mirada rara que pone cuando se pone a admirarle los músculos a cualquiera?- dijo él mirando a los demás

- ¿Huh?- balbuceó el capitán dejando de lado su pena por el momento... era cierto, cada que hablaba con Gou ella lo miraba directo a la cara sin detenerse a mirarlo de otras partes y no solo eso si no que también cuando hablaba ¡mantenía la conversación con ella!, la pelirroja no se desviaba del asunto y no le saltaba con insinuaciones o preguntas incómodas, sus pláticas fluían con completa calma.

- Además Mako-chan~...- dijo Nagisa mirando con diversión a su senpai- No te da pena estar frente a ella solo con el traje de baño ¿verdad?- inquirió sonriendo.

- Yo...

- Te apenas demasiado frente a otros como en la carrera o cuando hicimos la presentación- afirmó Haruka, de no ser porque Makoto lo conocía bien juraría que también tenía intenciones de molestarlo.

¿Molestarlo?

¿Por qué molestarlo?

Si lo que decían sus amigos era cierto, ella no le había puesto esa mirada rara que incluso le había dedicado a Rin, ¡hasta sacaba su cámara para conservar digitalmente la imagen de la piel expuesta del pelirrojo!

Pero cuando hablaba con él, aún estando en traje de baño, siempre mostraba una ligera sonrisa y bastante entusiasmo en cualquier cosa que le preguntase... y se dio cuenta en ese momento que era bastante agradable conversar con ella, fuera solo una frase o una consulta completa para el club, no solamente se quedaba escuchando si no que Gou lo hacía participe de esta.

Le gustaba hablar con Gou...

Entonces le vino un sentimiento de angustia combinado con molestia cuando cayó en cuenta de que, si lo que Nagisa decía resultaba verdadero, entonces ella se alejaría de ellos, de él.

Comprendió el arrebato que sintió Haruka y estuvo a punto de levantarse para alejar a la pelirroja de aquel sujeto pero la conversación que sostenían ellos tomó rumbo tal que hizo que los chicos del club de natación contuvieran la respiración.

- Y dime Gou-kun...- dijo el integrante del club deportivo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó ella de vuelta tratando de no fruncir el ceño por la mención de su nombre de esa manera.

- ¿Sales con alguien?- preguntó él.

Makoto pensó hacia donde se dirigía la conversación y esperó con ansias que terminara igual que las de él.

- No...- dijo algo apenada Gou y miró en dirección de donde estaban escondidos solo para distraerse, no los vio pero ellos se asustaron bastante porque ¿qué le dirían en cuanto los descubriera?

- Gou-chan...- susurró Nagisa entristecido como si sintiera en qué acabaría aquello.

- ¡Genial! entonces, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- preguntó él de lo más fresco haciendo sonrojar escandalosamente a la hermana de Rin.

- P-pues... y-yo...- tartamudeó ella meciéndose un poco en su asiento sin saber como responderle... aquel chico tenía buenos músculos y no le resultaba desagradable del todo pero en ese momento no se sentía con muchas ganas de salir con alguien con quien no tenía muchas cosas en común y a quien solamente escuchaba.

No era tan sencillo para ella entablar comunicación con otro chico que no fuera del club de natación, hablar con Nagisa era fácil ya que el chico era bastante simpático, con Rei tenía una que otra dificultad técnica pero no pasaba de que consultara el diccionario después, ¡hasta podía intercambiar unas cuantas sílabas con Haruka!, pero especialmente, siempre le agradaba hablar con Makoto.

Era muy amable con ella cada que se le acercaba y siempre la trataba bien, ponía esa sonrisa cálida en su rostro y la miraba con aquellos ojos verdes tan llenos de paz, por eso más que nada siempre se acercaba a él.

Reconocía que Makoto tenía un muy buen físico pero no le hacía falta embobarse con él para notar que era una gran persona y que le gustaba estar cerca de él.

Un momento...

¿Por qué estaba pensando en su senpai justo en el momento en el que le estaban haciendo una propuesta?

Después meditaría el asunto, lo importante ahora era declinar la oferta de aquel chico.

- ¿Y bien?- apuró su interlocutor con cierto tono de impaciencia que no le agradó nada a los que escuchaban aquello.

- Gracias pero ahora tengo muchas obligaciones del club y no puedo dejar solos a los chicos...- dijo ella, nuevamente tuvieron que detener a Nagisa porque en ese momento se quería levantar a abrazarla por tales palabras.

- ¿En serio siguen con ese club insignificante?, creía que ya lo habían cerrado- comentó él con tono despectivo haciendo que a Gou se le pusieron las mejillas rojas pero de enojo.

- ¡Pues ya ves que no!, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir- dijo la chica, se levantó tomando con brusquedad sus pertenencias he hizo un gesto de enfado.

- ¡Gou-kun, espera!- llamó el chico del club de atletismo y la tomó de la mano para detenerla con fuerza, la pelirroja solo trató de quitarse el agarre pero él no tenía intenciones de soltarla.

Ahora sí, los cuatro nadadores se iban a levantar a ponerlo en su lugar por ser tan insistente, ¡la manager le había dicho que no y los había insultado! además de que se estaba pasando de brusco con la chica, valía la pena tener un reporte por esa causa.

Pero pasó algo que nadie se esperó, hasta era más factible que a Nagisa le salieran barba y patillas de un día para otro.

- ¡GOU!- llamó la molesta voz que congeló a todos.

- ¿¡Onii-chan?!-

- ¿RIN?

- ¿RIN-CHAN?

- ¿RIN-SAN?

- ¿Eh?

Y ahí estaba Rin Matsuoka con su imponente uniforme blanco de Samezuka acercándose despacio con gesto nada amigable.

- ¿Te están molestando?- preguntó él dedicándole al chico del club de atletismo una mirada que fácilmente perforaría paredes de tan intensa que era.

- ¡No, para nada!... ya me voy, ¡gracias Gou-san!- dijo el chico antes de soltar bruscamente la mano de la pelirroja e irse corriendo ya que lo que más le importaba en ese momento era seguir viviendo y su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era irse lo más rápido posible.

Ambos Matsuoka lo vieron irse hasta que desapareció en el camino y se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir ya que situación fue muy rara.

- Ya es tarde- masculló el mayor consultando la hora en la pantalla de su teléfono.

- No es cierto- respondió ella acercándose para ver también pero Rin apartó el aparato rápidamente y lo guardó en su mochila sin cuidado alguno tratando ocultar su vergüenza, jamás admitiría que estaba que se moría de ganas de matar al tipo que osó el tratar así a Gou.

- Bu-bueno, pues ya es hora de irse ¿no?- dijo él mirando alrededor para evitar la curiosa mirada de su hermana, sabía que si sus ojos se encontraban podría rendirse ante ella y admitir que estaba muy enojado por haberla visto en tal situación, decirle que él la protegería de cualquier imbécil que se pasara de listo con ella porque era su hermano, si la miraba hasta sería capaz de decirle que no la dejaría casarse hasta la edad de 50 años.

En ese momento su atención se concentró en un arbusto cercano que se estaba agitando levemente y del cual sobresalían cuatro pares de piernas que Gou no alcanzaba a ver por su altura...

Oh...

Lo habían visto.

¡Ellos lo vieron!

Su rostro adquirió un tono morado por la impresión.

El destino no estaba de su lado ese día, primero vio a su hermana siendo prácticamente acosada por un idiota y luego sus amigos viéndolo a él actuando como el hermano mayor sobreprotector, nada natural en él por cierto pero es que Gou se le hacía tan indefensa que no le quedaba de otra más que ponerse de esa manera con ella.

Rin se sonrojó violentamente y se dio la vuelta para que no lo vieran en esas condiciones que ya los chicos tendrían suficiente como para burlarse de él por un buen rato y sospechaba que la agitación del arbusto se debía a que todos se estaban aguantando la risa.

No se equivocaba.

- ¿Viniste a ver a Haruka-senpai?- preguntó con curiosidad la chica notando la rara actitud de su hermano.

- Sí- respondió él secamente sin atreverse a hacer movimiento alguno.

Era cierto, había ido a la preparatoria de Iwatobi a saludar a los chicos ya que justo ese día salió un poco antes de clases y pues decidió aprovechar, en su camino hacia el aula y justo antes de llamarle a Haruka vio a su hermana caminar rumbo a la salida cuando de pronto un chico se le acercó y la invitó a sentarse a una banca cercana, le dio ternura el ver a Gou tan amable pero él era también un chico así que supo de inmediato las intenciones de esa plática, se acercaría para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas y se quedó viéndolos a lo lejos para ver como evolucionaba la situación pero en cuanto vio que aquel 'malnacido' se portaba así con la chica no dudó en saltar en su defensa y dejar muy en claro que a su hermana NO SE LE TOCABA.

- Pues supongo que ya se ha de haber ido a casa- opinó Gou sonriéndole.

- A lo mejor...- dijo Rin mirando de reojo el arbusto y de nuevo el enojo se apoderó de su persona porque, si la manager estaba en ese tipo de peligro entonces ¿qué hacían ellos ahí de mirones?, ¡eran cuatro y bien que le pudieron dar una buena golpiza al chico con el que ella estaba hablando!

O quizás era que él se les había adelantado antes de que actuaran...

Está bien, les dejaba el beneficio de la duda pero ahora no sabía si hablar con ellos el tema o no ya que se suponía que estaban escondidos y si estaban así era porque no querían que Gou se enojara con ellos por espiarla.

Decidió dejarlo pasar... por ese momento.

- Qué mal que vinieras en balde onii-chan- comentó la chica suspirando con pesadez pero se vio sorprendida por la mano de su hermano tomando la de ella con firmeza.

- N-no es en balde si vamos a casa juntos- dijo él y la jaló levemente de la mano tratando nuevamente de no mirarla porque si no toda su actitud de chico cool se vendría abajo y no se contendría en abrazarla ahí mismo, no es que no quisiera pero se conocía y a su parecer sentía se veía ridículo actuando de esa manera.

- ¡Está bien!- exclamó Gou muy contenta y para sorpresa de todos, se soltó del agarre de manos y se aferró de inmediato al brazo del pelirrojo para caminar con él. No sospechaba a qué se debía el comportamiento de Rin pero sin duda fue lo mejor que le había ocurrido hasta el momento a excepción de descubrir lo que le provocaba el hablar con Makoto, más tarde lo recordaría ya que por ahora se enfocaría en disfrutar el camino a casa con su hermano.

* * *

- C-creo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente- dijo Rei asegurándose de que en verdad Rin y Gou se encontraran bastante apartados.

- Sí... ¡buajajajajajajajajajajaja! R-rin-chan es... ¡jajajajajajajaja! increible... ay, no puedo- dijo Nagisa levantándose pero se tiró de inmediato al suelo nuevamente por la risa.

- O-oye, no deberías de reírte así de R-rin... él s-solo hizo lo que nosotros íbamos a hacer- le dijo Makoto tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no se le saliera la carcajada.

- Pero es que... jajajajaja- iba a defenderlo el peliazul pero también se rió con ganas, es que no todos los días se veía al aparentemente frío Rin Matsuoka tan alterado por su hermanita, era tierno pero es que lo que más gracia les causaba es la cara de cachorrito que le puso a Gou ya después de que el chico del club de atletismo se había largado.

- "¡GOU!... ¿te están molestando?"- imitó el rubio a la perfección el tono que el chico de Samezuka había utilizado y ahora si Makoto tuvo que rendirse ante la risa, incluso Haruka se cubría la boca para ocultarla.

Siguieron así por varios minutos hasta que les dolieron las mejillas y los estómagos, era insuperable pero ahora ya lo podían sobrellevar mejor.

- Pero ya hablando en serio, si Rin-san no hubiera llegado entonces si lo hubiéramos puesto en su lugar, no permitiré que alguien trate así a una amiga- dijo Rei cruzándose de brazos.

Todos coincidieron y se quedaron pensando en lo que hubieran hecho pero en específico, el capitán pensó en el cómo hubiera sido sin la intervención de Rin e imaginó a Nagisa y a Rei sosteniendo a aquel chico mientras que Haruka lo golpeaba, Makoto abrazaba a Gou para tranquilizarla y ella se aferraba a su torso diciéndole lo mucho que se alegraba de que fueran a salvarla para agradecerle con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de sus labios dirigiéndose a su mejilla. despacio.

"**¿¡Pero qué!?**" pensó el chico de ojos verdes sorprendiéndose de su imaginación porque no todos los días pensaba en estar abrazando a una chica pero... algo en su interior estaba inquieto puesto que tenía la sensación de querer ser él el que Gou tomaba del brazo.

- Ah pero ustedes no quisieron que yo fuera a detenerlo en primer lugar- replicó Nagisa haciéndose el ofendido interrumpiendo el ensimismamiento de Makoto.

- Hubiera sido peor- dijo el chico de lentes imaginando la situación ante lo cual los otros dos asintieron.

- ¡Qué malos son!- exclamó el chico rubio haciendo un puchero y siguieron riendo un poco más.

- Oigan, ¿vienen a mi casa?- preguntó Makoto amablemente.

- ¡Claro!- respondió Nagisa bastante animado mientras abrazaba fuertemente al capitán

- Me parece bien, no dejaron muchos deberes este fin de semana y los puedo hacer mañana temprano en lugar de hoy- opinó Rei poniéndose la mochila.

- Rei... ¿haces la tarea en viernes?- preguntó Haruka levemente sorprendido.

- Sí- afirmó el peliazul como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

- ¡Pobrecillo, definitivamente tenemos que llevarlo con nosotros!- dijo el rubio jalando también a Rei mientras todos reían y se iban.

Antes de pasar a la casa de Makoto, decidieron ir a comprar algunas golosinas y bebidas a una tienda que les quedaba en el camino, gastaron lo que les sobró de la semana y salieron bastante animados pero por segunda vez en ese día se quedaron sorprendidos ya que vieron en una banca cercana a la playa a Rin y a Gou sentados uno al lado del otro conversando tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Rei algo nervioso porque se suponía que ellos no sabían lo que Rin había hecho hacía unos minutos atrás.

- Saludarlos normal- propuso el chico del estilo libre.

- Sería lo mejor porque si mencionamos lo ocurrido con Gou-chan sabrá que...- iba a decir el capitán pero antes de terminar la oración, los gritos de Nagisa lo interrumpieron.

- ¡RIN-CHAAAAAAAAN!, ¡GOU-CHAAAAAAAN!- gritaba el chico mientras agitaba una mano vigorosamente y se acercó a ellos muy alegre antes de que los otros tres pudieran hacer algo.

Eso iba a estar interesante.

- ¡Nagisa-kun, chicos!, pensé que ya se habían ido a casa- saludó la pelirroja sonriéndoles amablemente mientras que su hermano se ponía cada vez más rígido en su lugar esperando que ellos no mencionaran algo de lo ocurrido anteriormente, aunque pensándolo mejor, si decían algo él tenía más con qué defenderse puesto que él si actuó para sacar a Gou de esa situación a diferencia de ellos.

- No, nos entretuvimos porque te vimos mhph..- dijo el rubio pero en ese momento llegaron Rei y Makoto a cubrirle la boca.

- Rin- dijo Haruka a manera de saludo mientras levantaba una mano.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el de Samezuka tratando de no sonar molesto pero falló aunque fue ignorado por el más bajo de los chicos.

- Vamos a casa de Mako-chan, ¿y ustedes?- preguntó él de vuelta.

- Tomamos un descanso antes de seguir rumbo a la estación, la vista aquí es muy bonita- respondió Gou mirando hacia el horizonte en donde se comenzaba a pintar el atardecer.

- El mar...- murmuró Nanase y se despojó de sus prendas rápidamente como acostumbraba y se zambulló en el agua antes de que alguien protestara.

- Siempre ha de ser lo mismo con él- dijo Rin suspirando y se levantó.

- ¿Onii-chan?- dijo la pelirroja asombrada al ver que su hermano también se quitaba el uniforme y seguía a su antiguo rival hacia el agua, como Rin solamente había supervisado la práctica temprana de ese día no tuvo necesidad de meterse a la piscina así que se quedó con su traje puesto ya que tenía pensado entrenar más tarde pero se le cruzó la idea de visitar a sus amigos y posteriormente el regreso a casa con Gou así que estando cerca del mar y con una imperceptible invitación a nadar en este, no le quedó de otra más que disfrutar el momento.

- Es inevitable, ¡quédate ahí, no te vaya a pasar algo!- previno él con una mezcla de enojo y preocupación antes de alejarse un poco más pero en su camino se encontró con que Rei y Nagisa reprimieron una risa al mismo tiempo... bien, era hora de hablar con ellos ya que no soportaría insinuaciones de ese estilo.

- Nee, Rei-chan, yo sé que tu también quieres nadar- dijo el rubio siendo el tercero en quitarse la ropa.

- Pues...- dijo el de los lentes no muy convencido pero es que el mar se veía tan incitante que no podía reprimir el impulso de ir y sumergirse.

- Gou-chan, ¿te podemos dejar las cosas?- preguntó Nagisa dirigiéndose hacia la chica quien estaba embobada viéndolos a los dos.

- ¿Eh?, ¿ah?, Sí, claro Nagisa-kun, diviértanse- respondió ella haciéndoles un ademán para que dejaran sus pertenencias a su lado.

- ¡Gracias Gou-san!- le gritó Rei cuando se alejó un poco con su compañero en dirección hacia el mar.

- Sería divertido que por una vez ella viniera a nadar con nosotros- dijo el rubio ya en el agua.

- No creo que las chicas acostumbren a vestir bañador bajo la ropa como nosotros- opinó Rei comenzando a nadar en su estilo favorito.

La pelirroja los observaba divertida puesto que Rin se empeñaba en tratar de hacer que Haruka hiciera una competencia con él pero todos sus intentos se veían frustrados con el argumento "yo solo nado estilo libre", los otros dos solo disfrutaban de la frescura del agua y se salpicaban de vez en cuando a modo de juego.

- ¿Te importa si te hago compañía?- preguntó Makoto haciendo que ella se sobresaltara, ahora que había descubierto que le gustaba hablar con ella no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para descubrir qué era especialmente lo que le gustaba, además de que no tenía ganas de mojarse y tampoco traía su traje de baño puesto como sus amigos.

- ¡Ahhh!... esto... no, adelante- respondió Gou asintiendo, notó que su senpai traía las ropas de Haru y las de Rin en las manos, las depositó a su lado mientras se sentaba cerca de la chica.

"**Siempre tan amable...**" pensó ella sintiendo algo raro en el estómago pero de pronto cayó en cuenta en el detalle.

- ¡No debiste Makoto-senpai, yo debí de haber recogido la ropa de Onii-chan!- se apresuró a decir algo apenada.

- Descuida Gou-chan, no es mucho además estás cuidando las de Nagisa y Rei, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ayudarte al ser encargada de vigilar que no se lleven las cosas- respondió el capitán con su suave voz y dedicándole una de sus apacibles sonrisas.

- Gra-gracias- dijo ella volteando hacia otro lado debido a que se sonrojó porque ahí con Makoto sonriéndole así, la luz de la puesta de sol, el sonido del mar y la brisa fresca que se sentía, hacían ver al chico mucho más atractivo de lo que ya era y si le sumaba la amabilidad que le mostró momentos atrás entonces tenía como resultado un bonito vuelco en el corazón.

- No hay de qué- susurró él interesado por la reacción de Gou, definitivamente era un verdadero alivio hablar con alguien que no se la pasara parloteando solo de sus cosas.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellos?- preguntó la pelirroja ya repuesta y aún con las mejillas rojas lo encaró tratando de componer su gesto habitual.

- Pues...- balbuceó el de ojos verdes ahora siendo él el que se sorprendía de lo linda que se veía la manager con el cabello levemente alborotado por el viento, sus ojos rojizos interesados por su respuesta, sus mejillas enrojecidas por causas desconocidas para él y esa voz tan bonita que tenía a la hora que lo llamaba.

- ¿Sí?- insistió Gou algo desconcertada por la mirada que le estaba dedicando el chico, era intensa pero no le molestaba en absoluto aunque si le estaba provocando una taquicardia.

- N-no tenía muchas ganas... además no traigo mi bañador puesto- respondió Makoto tomando el turno para sonrojarse.

- Ya veo- dijo la chica asintiendo- Pocas veces lo traes puesto debajo ¿verdad?- afirmó.

- Sí, me gusta nadar pero cuando es junto a todos los chicos, no me gusta meterme al agua yo solo- respondió el capitán dejando salir un suspiro.

- Oh, ahora entiendo- dijo algo incómoda la pelirroja por la situación, le habían contado del problema del chico con respecto al mar pero no se animó a insistir en el tema.

- Gou-chan, jamás te he visto en la piscina- puntualizó Makoto de repente poniendo gesto pensativo.

- Jeje, es curioso que sea la manager de un equipo de natación y que no sepa nadar, pero tal vez un día de estos me anime a aprender- exclamó ella dejando salir una leve risa que acabó de cautivar al chico quien se quedó admirándola y se le subieron los colores a la cara pero pensó en que su observación fue algo grosera así que decidió poner en claro su punto pero no le salió como quería.

- ¡N-NO ES ESO, NO TIENES POR QUÉ SI NO QUIERES, YO SOLO DECÍA PORQUE JAMÁS TE HE VISTO EN TRAJE DE BAÑO!- gritó él todo nervioso, lo hizo tan alto que los que estaban en el océano les prestaran atención.

- ¡MAKOTO, LO QUE SEA QUE LE ESTÉS DICIENDO A GOU, DEJA DE DECÍRSELO!- amenazó Rin a la distancia pero volvió a lo suyo, que era ayudar a Rei con su nado con la asistencia de Nagisa

- G-gou-chan, p-por favor no me malentiendas... qui-quise decir que t-tu... ¡lo siento!- se disculpó haciendo una marcada reverencia.

- Descuida Senpai, sé a lo que te refieres- lo tranquilizó la pelirroja algo sonrojada por aquella corrección inesperada.

- B-bueno...- dijo él incorporándose para mirarla directo a la cara y sonrojarse de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes?, onii-chan iba a enseñarme a nadar antes de irse a Australia, incluso me hizo una rutina- comentó Gou para seguir con la conversación, se dedicó a contarle acerca de como fueron los planes que tenía Rin, ante lo cual Makoto compartía comentarios.

- ¡TCH!- chasqueó Rin después de escuchar el grito del capitán, siguió con la ayuda pero ahora era más brusco.

- Rin-chan, vas a hacer que le dé un calambre- protestó Nagisa algo divertido por la reacción del pelirrojo, sin duda era más vulnerable cuando Gou estaba cerca.

- ¿En serio?- respondió este con tono enojado que claramente decía "por mí, que se hunda".

- No importa, de todas maneras solo estamos pasando el rato- dijo Rei temiendo que "el tema" saliera a flote

- Oigan, quiero preguntarles algo- dijo el pelirrojo en tono amenazante haciendo que los dos chicos sintieran un escalofrío en la espalda.

- ¿Sí?- preguntaron temerosos los de segundo.

- Solo por mera curiosidad, esperen... ¡Haruka, acércate!- pidió Rin y esperó hasta que el pelinegro llegara a su lado pero lo hizo con todo el desgane del mundo.

- ¿Qué?- dijo este sin percibir el ambiente.

- Me podrían responder, si no es mucha molestia por supuesto- comenzó a decir el de Samezuka juntando las manos como si estuviera dando una charla motivacional y usando un tono de comprensión como si estuviese hablando con una anciana.

- N-no, ¡claro que no sería molestia!- aclaró Rei comenzando a calcular la distancia que había entre el punto en el que se encontraban y su hogar solo por si las dudas.

- Muy bien, amigos ¿me podrían decir qué hacían espiando a Gou?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro pero se podía notar como tenía una vena palpitándole en la sien.

- ¡Fue idea de Nagisa/Nagisa-kun!- respondieron de inmediato el chico del estilo libre y el de lentes aunque solo uno de ellos se veía realmente asustado, no hace falta mencionar quien.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó Rin volteándose hacia el rubio remarcando aún más su sonrisa.

- A-así como lo preguntas suena muy feo Rin-chan- dijo el chico tratando de no mirarlo a la cara- No la espiábamos como crees, solo la cuidábamos sin que ella se enterara porque ¿sabes?, Gou-chan últimamente habla con varios chicos además de nosotros- comenzó a explicar el rubio con timidez.

"Chicos además de nosotros"...

Chicos...

Chicos...

Chicos...

Rin lo miró perplejo como si le hubiera dicho el significado de la existencia y volteó su visión hacia su hermana quien platicaba animosamente con Makoto y este la admiraba con bastante interés, poniendo ESA misma expresión que ponía Haruka cuando veía una piscina, así todo con los ojos brillantes, mejillas rosadas y sonrisa "idiota"(según su criterio)...

Ah no, ¡eso si que no! pero antes:

¿Cómo es que no cayó en cuenta antes de que su pequeña hermana pasaba sus ratos libres rodeada de testosterona pura?

Bien, conocía lo fan que era ella de la musculatura masculina y no le tomaba mucha importancia PORQUE Gou también tenía fotos de él así que lo tomaba como simple admiración, tal y como otras chicas normales hacían con bandas coreanas de pop.

Pero de eso a pasar el rato con cuatro chicos semi-desnudos, mojados y bien musculados no era una una actividad que aprobara un hermano mayor en sus cabales como él.

Aunque pensándolo mejor ¿qué le podría decir él al respecto si la ignoró durante varios meses cuando bien que pudo estar ahí para notar ese pequeño detalle?... ¡AGH!, decidió no decirle nada porque no tenía motivos suficientes para decirle que dejara de admirar músculos e que se fuera a un colegio religioso solo de mujeres.

- Oigan, ¡qué lindos se ven Mako-chan y Gou-chan juntos!- dijo Nagisa viendo en dirección de donde estaban los aludidos conversando aunque realmente lo hizo por distraer/molestar a Rin y vaya que lo logró.

- Es verdad, como uno de esos hermosos romances entre kouhai y senpai que salen en los mangas...- admitió Rei sin pensarlo y miró al pelirrojo que le dedicaba una expresión de odio puro, ahhh ¡con que así se sentía cavar tu propia tumba!

- Rin, nosotros si pensábamos ayudar a Gou pero tu interviniste antes- dijo Haruka para calmar al de Samezuka.

- Sí, ¡hasta lo íbamos a arrojar a la piscina por jalarla así! pero nos ganaste, así que el próximo que se acerque a ella no se salvará de nadar un poco- aseguró Nagisa levantando un pulgar para darse más credibilidad.

- Entre los cuatro le hubiéramos dejado claro el mensaje de que a Gou-san la tiene que respetar- terció Rei cruzándose de brazos con orgullo.

Rin sintió una momentanea simpatía por ellos... como de cinco segundos.

- ¡BIEN, LES CREO PERO SI VUELVO A VER QUE NO INTERVIENEN EN ALGO COMO HOY, YO LOS MATO!- gritó él ya sin aguantar el enojo.

- ¡Onii-chan, ¿todo bien?!- gritó Gou preocupada a lo lejos al escuchar al pelirrojo tan sobresaltado, este se tensó y miró en dirección de la voz para dedicarle una sonrisa y una mirada de tranquilidad.

- ¡Sí!, descuida- respondió Rin agitando una mano para que ella viera que las cosas estaban en orden y cuando regresó su atención, Nagisa y Rei estaban a punto de estallar en risas mientras que Haruka solamente volteaba hacia otro lado con los labios ligeramente curvados.

- D-de verdad q-que tienes un complejo de hermana, Rin-chan- dijo el rubio con la voz ahogada por su mano ya que la tenía sobre su boca para evitar carcajearse ahí mismo.

- No lo culpo, Gou tiene ese algo que te hace querer cuidarla- opinó Haruka como último y decidió retirarse un poco para seguir nadando.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- preguntó Rei y nadie supo como responderle, continuaron en lo que estaban.

* * *

- Onii-chan era realmente entusiasta con ello y fuimos al chapoteadero un par de veces pero me daba miedo ahogarme y lloraba, él se molestaba más pero acababa consolándome- decía Gou suspirando con nostalgia.

- Vaya- respondió Makoto imaginando a un par de pequeños Matsuoka en esa situación y sonrió aún más al pensar en lo linda que se ha de haber visto la pequeña manager aprendiendo a nadar.

- Sí, de hecho me iba a enseñar a nadar en mar abierto porque me dijo que así lo disfrutaría más pero entonces se tuvo que ir antes a Australia y ya no aprendí- agregó la pelirroja mirando el agua que se mecía lentamente mientras recordaba la tristeza que sintió en el momento.

El capitán ya no supo que responderle, tan solo se quedó como ella contemplando el mar pero de pronto le vino una idea.

- Gou-chan, vayamos a nadar juntos la próxima vez, yo puedo enseñarte y te sostendré- sugirió regalándole una radiante sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad?- preguntó la pelirroja más que sorprendida y lo miró esperanzada.

- Claro- reafirmó Makoto acariciándole el cabello delicadamente, se maravilló al sentirlo tan suave y sedoso, siempre que lo veía le daban unas enormes ganas de tocarlo.

- Genial, lo esperaré con ansías ¡debemos decirle a Onii-chan y a los demás!, será divertido... ¡puedo prepararles el almuerzo! y prometo no ponerle proteínas con sabores artificiales- comentó ella de lo más alegre mientras comenzaba a hacer sus planes.

- ¿Eh?- dijo él sorprendido y se dio cuenta que le molestaba el hecho de que ella incluyera a los demás porque... ¿sería el caso de que su invitación fuera personal y no grupal?, no lo notó en el momento pero cuando la hizo, imaginó que al aceptar ella, ambos irían solos a esa misma playa a nadar y pasar un buen rato juntos... como una cita.

¡UN MOMENTO!

- Pero tendría que ser después de los exámenes de dentro de dos semanas, en todo caso ¡me gusta la idea Makoto-senpai!- dijo y le regaló su más alegre expresión que hizo que él olvidara por un momento lo que acababa de pensar.

- Ahh... sí- dijo él algo decaído ya que cayó en cuenta que en verdad quería estar solamente con Gou más que con otra persona en ese momento y más adelante.

- Permíteme, es mi mamá- dijo la chica al sentir que su celular comenzaba a sonar y contestó.

- Sí- murmuró Makoto sin poder creer lo que acababa de sentir con respecto a la pelirroja que tenía al lado, le dio varias vueltas al asunto en lo que ella hablaba y llegó a la pronta conclusión de que en verdad quería estar con ella así como en ese momento siempre, verla sonreír y protegerla, se le hacía tan pequeña y frágil que le estaban naciendo unas enormes ganas de abrazarla ahí mismo con todas sus fuerzas, pensó en más cosas pero ella de pronto colgó y se levantó.

- ¡Oniii-chan, mamá dice que no tardemos mucho y que espera que hoy te quedes a cenar!- gritó Gou hacia su hermano y este solo levantó la mano para posteriormente comenzar a salir del agua.

- ¡MAKOOOO-CHAN!, creo que también deberíamos de irnos, está empezando a hacer frío- gritó Nagisa simulando que estaba temblando.

- ¡Sí, vayan a las regaderas de por allá antes de que enfermen!- indicó el de ojos verdes también levantándose pero escuchó que Gou se estaba riendo un poco así que la miró directamente y no pudo evitar sentir que su vida se alegraba con esa dulce risa.

- Lo siento senpai, es que parecemos un par de madres que trajeron a sus hijos a jugar- comentó ella y él la acompañó en las risas.

- Es verdad, pero tu solamente tienes un hijo y si te obedece, en cambio los míos...- respondió Makoto mirando a sus amigos quienes intentaban sacar a Haruka del agua, de nuevo rieron juntos y sus risas llegaron hasta cierto pelirrojo que no se veía nada feliz.

- ¡Tch!... primero uno y ahora otro, Gou si que llama la atención- murmuró Rin ya dentro del agua de una regadera que estaba aledaña a la playa para que los visitantes se pudiesen lavar el agua salada del cuerpo.

- Pero Rin-chan, Mako-chan es buen chico y jamás le haría algo feo a Gou-chan- dijo Nagisa saliendo en pos de su amigo mientras llegaba a remojarse, él y Rei los estuvieron observando de vez en cuando en lo que disfrutaban del mar y llegaron a la misma conclusión de que ahí ocurría algo.

- ¿Y eso qué?- respondió el de Samezuka escéptico.

- Gou-chan es muy bonita así que vendrán mas sujetos como los de hoy y de entre todos Mako-chan es el mejor, que no te sorprenda que un día de estos ella te diga que le gusta y que saldrá con él- dijo el rubio haciendo como que se acomodaba unas gafas imaginarias mientras Rin se tronaba los nudillos.

Regresando a otro lado de la playa.

- ¡HARUKA-SENPAI! por favor salga del agua- gritaba Rei tratando de que el chico del estilo libre le hiciera caso, Makoto iba a ir en su auxilio pero Gou lo llamó.

- Makoto-senpai ¿qué te gusta en tu almuerzo?- preguntó la manager quien había estado un poco pensativa.

- ¿Eh? esto... ¿por qué lo dices?- preguntó él de vuelta completamente desconcertado.

- Porque quiero hacer algo especial para todos si es que venimos un día de estos y sabría qué quiere cada uno, a Haruka-senpai le gusta la caballa, a Nagisa-kun le gusta lo dulce y a Rei-kun la comida que se vea hermosa pero tú... no sé... por eso pregunto- explicó la chica algo avergonzada por preguntarle algo así de "personal" pero le interesaba mucho saber lo que le gustaba así que por eso se animó a decirlo.

- Mmm... veamos- se dijo a si mismo el capitán y puso una mano sobre su barbilla, nuevamente la felicidad lo inundó aunque que le preguntaran sus preferencias en cuanto a comida quería decir que la pelirroja no lo conocía bien, bueno pues entonces era buen pretexto para compartir gustos pero aunque tuviese muchas cosas que en realidad disfrutaba degustar, nada se le venía a la cabeza en ese momento ya que su mente estaba inundada de Gou Matsuoka.

- ¡Lo que sea, yo lo haré!- comentó ella con determinación y para que él no se limitara para decirle. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos hasta que él por fin habló.

- Comeré lo que Gou-chan me cocine, si lo hace por mi entonces lo comeré con gusto- respondió Makoto finalmente haciendo que la cara de la chica se pusiera de tono a juego con su cabellera porque el tono que usó fue amable pero la voz se le escuchó algo grave pero agradable además de que le dedicó una mirada intensa llena de interés y una sonrisa reconfortante.

- E-está bien, s-solo no quiero que te quejes si hago algo que en realidad no te guste- replicó Gou tratando de esconder el sonrojo y miró hacia sus manos como si fueran un par de físicoculturistas para distraerse.

- Descuida, creo que todo lo que hagas me puede gustar- dijo él utilizando el mismo tono de antes solo que esta vez sintió que fue demasiado lejos porque la cara de ella ahora casi brillaba de lo roja que estaba e iba a disculparse por haber dicho algo tan atrevido pero una ráfaga pasó a su lado para detenerse justo detrás de con quien hablaba.

- ¡NA-GI-SAAAA!- gritó Rin llegando con aura asesina hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Gou-chan, ayuda!- suplicó el rubio y se escondió detrás de la chica mientras la abrazaba por detrás para tomarla por escudo pero como era un poco más alto se agachó para que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la pelirroja sorprendida por la acción.

- ¡Atrévete a repetir lo que dijiste y suelta a mi hermana!- amenazó el Matsuoka preparando su puño.

- No voy a soltar a Gou-chan hasta que dejes de querer matarme- respondió él haciendo más firme su agarre cosa que no le agradó para nada a los otros dos presentes.

- Que la sueltes y vengas a enfrentarme como hombre que eres- dijo Rin tratando de calmar sus nervios pero no podía evitar ver que alguien tocara de esa manera a su hermana aunque no tuviera de "esas" intenciones con ella.

- ¡Pero si yo no dije nada!, tu eres el que se enoja solo y si sigues así jamás voy a soltar a Gou-chan, me voy a quedar así caminaremos juntos, iremos a la escuela juntos e incluso me casaría con ella si con eso no me golpeas- dijo el chico sonriendo y ahora no era una si no dos personas que querían apartarlo de ella lo antes posible.

- Nagisa-kun...- murmuró ella sin saber como sentirse con aquello, cierto que no iba en serio pero sentía que debía de decirle a Makoto que no lo creyera porque... bueno pues porque...¿por qué?, una excelente pregunta.

- Creo que ya es suficiente- dijo el capitán del equipo interviniendo por primera vez, no se veía enojado pero su irritada manera de hablar contrastaba mucho contra la parca calma que manaba de su rostro.

- Makoto...- dijo Rin con sorpresa por esa actitud.

- Lo que sea que te haya dicho Nagisa no deberías de tomártelo en serio, ya sabes como es él y el querer golpearlo no solucionará nada- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes sin quitar esa expresión ni dejar de hablar con una leve molestia.

- Está bien- respondió el pelirrojo no porque estuviera muy de acuerdo pero Makoto si que imponía cuando se ponía así.

- Y tú- dijo señalando al chico rubio- Si le dijiste algo a Rin para molestarlo entonces lo mejor será que le pidas una disculpa y haz el favor de soltar a Gou-chan que no es correcto que la trates así y no vuelvas a hacer eso que la incomodas- pidió con esa amabilidad hostil tan digna de un militar.

- Sí, Rin-chan, Gou-chan lo siento- dijo Nagisa soltando a la chica despacio y haciendo una ligera reverencia ante los hermanos, ellos asintieron sin saber qué hacer.

En ese momento y como por arte de magia, Makoto relajó la postura y volvió a emanar esa aura de amabilidad.

- Por fin Haruka-senpai salió del agua y... ¿qué pasó?- preguntó Rei tomando sus cosas pero se encontró con ese ambiente tan raro, era como la escena posterior de un padre haciendo que sus hijos se disculpasen entre si por una travesura.

- ¿En serio lograste sacarlo?- preguntó el chico de ojos verdes genuinamente sorprendido e ignorando la pregunta anterior.

- Sí, creo que decirle lo del juego de la gente que vive en el agua lo motivó para querer salir- respondió el chico de lentes no muy seguro de si debería volver a preguntar o no.

- Qué bueno- exclamó Makoto y vio a su mejor amigo acercarse para comenzar a secarse y a vestirse.

Los cuatro chicos se vistieron en silencio, ya cuando casi estuvieron listos, el capitán tomó la delantera mientras que Gou le ayudaba con su saco a su hermano.

- Onii-chan, ¿qué te dijo Nagisa-kun como para ponerte así?- preguntó ella acomodándole el cuello pese a que él se resistía.

- Puras patrañas- respondió Rin mirando de reojo a Makoto quien lucía tan sereno y se dio cuenta de que no era el único que lo veía ya que su hermana tenía la vista clavada en él con un leve color rosado en las mejillas...

No podía ser cierto ¿verdad?, a su hermanita menor bebé no le podía gustar Makoto ¿verdad?, ¡tenía que ser un chiste, una broma, una tomadura de pelo de las gigantes!

No.

No se aventuraría a deducir cosas "improbables" hasta tener certeza absoluta de que lo que le había dicho Nagisa podría ser cierto, pero no quería que llegara el día en el que ella le dijera las mismas palabras que lo hicieron enojar tanto.

- Rei-chan...- llamó Nagisa en voz muy baja.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó este distraído mientras se abotonaba la camisa.

- Tenemos una misión, agente Ryuugazaki ¿acepta?- preguntó el rubio tomando actitud de policía.

- ¿Qué es?- volvió a preguntar en tono cansino el peliazul porque sabía que cualquier cosa que le dijera en ese momento tendría que ver con lo que ya sospechaban de Gou y Makoto.

- Hay que ayudar a Makoto a descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos por Gou-chan, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó él esperanzado de tener un compañero para aquella idea.

- No lo sé, creo que senpai debería de darse cuenta solo y...- comenzaba a explicar Rei pero fue interrumpido.

- Deberías de dejarlo en paz, a él le cuesta trabajo saber qué siente pero termina dándose cuenta- dijo Haruka asustando un poco a los de primero por su repentino comentario

- ¿No lo entiendes, Haru-chan?, Si Mako-chan se da cuenta entonces le pedirá a Gou-chan que salgan, si se hacen novios entonces a ella ya no la buscarán otros chicos y por ende, el club ni la piscina tendrán que cerrar- argumentó Nagisa tomándole las manos al pelinegro para ser más convincente.

- Eso no...- iba a protestar el chico de lentes pero vio que su senpai tenía ahora el rostro iluminado.

- Por ese lado tienes razón pero sigo pensando en que Makoto tiene que resolver esto solo aunque si podríamos darle un empujón- dijo Nanase finalmente ocasionando que el más bajo de todos le diese un abrazo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron todos listos comenzaron a caminar directo a la estación, Nagisa, Rei y Gou comenzaron a hablar entre ellos para tratar de resolver un ejercicio de matemáticas que les había resultado complicado de comprender mientras que Rin se acercó a Haruka y a Makoto.

- Oye Rin- llamó el más alto de todos haciendo que el mencionado se sobresaltara.

- Dime.

- Yo... pues... quiero disculparme- admitió el capitán del club de natación algo avergonzado.

- ¿Disculparte por qué?- preguntó el pelirrojo sin comprender muy bien la situación.

- Por lo que te dije hace un rato, creo que fue algo rudo, lo siento- dijo Makoto e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Ahhh, lo de Nagisa... no te preocupes, el que debería disculparse por ello soy yo, me pasé un poco con eso de querer golpearlo- respondió el de Samezuka con toda la calma del mundo aunque por dentro estaba que le hervía la sangre ya que comprendía a qué factor se debía el comportamiento del otro chico porque él se sintió de la misma manera al ver al rubio tomar de esa manera a Gou.

- Ustedes están muy amables hoy- comentó Haruka.

- ¿Crees?- preguntó Makoto mirando sin pensar en dirección de cierta chica que trataba de captar todo lo que Rei decía, esa acción no pasó desapercibida para los que lo acompañaban y estos solamente se miraron entre sí.

- Probablemente solo me lo estoy imaginando- respondió el pelinegro mirando a Rin y este negó rotundamente sacudiendo su cabeza como diciendo que no permitiría cualquier acercamiento del castaño hacia su hermana.

No se dijeron nada más hasta que por fin llegaron a la estación donde tomaban caminos contrarios.

- ¡Nos vemos el lunes chicos!-dijo Gou agitando la mano y viendo a todos en cuando se separaron pero miró por unos cuantos momentos de más a Makoto para buscar su mirada pero este solamente agitaba una mano dulcemente.

- Tengan cuidado de regreso a casa- respondió Rei haciendo una leve reverencia y comenzaron a irse.

La pelirroja contemplaba la calma que les brindaba el inicio de la noche durante su caminata al lado de su hermano, esa calma la ayudó a reflexionar acerca de lo que había sentido toda esa tarde pero no lograba llegar a una buena conclusión, todavía tenía bastantes dudas.

- Onii-chan- llamó ella quedamente haciendo que él bajara la velocidad a la que iba.

- Dime- murmuró Rin con curiosidad puesto que el tono de la chica sonaba algo suplicante.

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- cuestionó Gou encogiéndose un poco

- Ya me estás preguntando- respondió él dedicándole una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Sí o no?- dijo ella menos segura.

- Suéltalo- dijo el chico haciendo un ademán para que hablara.

- ¿Qué sientes... cuando... cuando...- murmuró la pelirroja bastante avergonzada- E-es algo ridículo pe-pero sé que tu me puedes responder...- dijo apenas con voz mientras sentía las palmas de las manos cada vez más sudadas.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó él impaciente pero tenía cierto temor naciéndole en las entrañas, pocas veces Gou Matsuoka pedía un consejo y cuando lo hacía era porque en verdad lo necesitaba.

- Onii-chan...- dijo ella finalmente y lo miró a los ojos, para bajar sus nervios y trató de concentrarse en el parecido que poseían con los de ella- ¿Qué sientes cuando te gusta alguien?- preguntó con determinación.

- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?- exclamó el de Samezuka dejando caer sus cosas por la impresión... se había desmayado por la frialdad del mar y ahora estaba inconsciente ¿cierto?

- Sí... qui-quiero saber si tu sabes qué se siente cuando te gusta alguien- reafirmó ella tratando de perder la pena y el se quedó en blanco porque la cuestión lo golpeó tan duro como si le hubiesen arrojado a todos los chicos de su club encima.

¿Qué no era más sencillo que le cuestionara acerca de la reproducción humana?.

Mientras tanto con los chicos de Iwatobi:

- Makoto-senpai ¿está seguro que no incomodaremos a su madre?, después de todo somos tres- dijo Rei algo preocupado. Los cuatro chicos iban despacio hacia la casa del capitán charlaban amenamente menos este.

-...- Makoto solo escuchó palabras pero no las comprendió, miraba al frente sin prestar atención más que para evitar chocar y tropezarse.

- Te hablan- indicó Haruka mientras le palmeaba ligeramente el hombro.

- ¿Qué?- dijo el chico más alto saliendo de su ensoñación.

- Que si a tu mamá no le incomodará que vayamos- dijo Nagisa dedicándole una mirada de complicidad a los "agentes" Nanase y Ryuugazaki.

- Claro que no, le gusta que invite a mis amigos e incluso a veces pregunta por ustedes- dijo el capitán ya regresando a sus cinco sentidos.

- Está bien- dijo Rei ya más tranquilo por la situación y esperó a que el rubio hiciera algo puesto que se le notaba bastante que quería interrogar al chico de ojos verdes.

- Oye Mako-chan... ¡Cuidado!- iba a decir el chico rubio pero se olvidó de sus preguntas al ver cómo Makoto apenas y alcanzó a esquivar un poste con el que iba a chocar por quedarse viendo a una chica pelirroja que pasó cerca de ellos.

- ¿No te golpeaste?- preguntó Haruka ahora si temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo.

- No...- dijo este y miró a los chicos que lo rodeaban algo apenado por no estar prestando atención como debía.

- ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó Nagisa mirándolo como si se hubiera llevado heridas de gravedad, sabía lo que su senpai tenía pero el chico del estilo libre le dio una mirada de advertencia para que no sacara el tema.

- ¿No se siente mal?, refrescó bastante y a lo mejor le afectó un poco- agregó el peliazul.

- Descuiden chicos, es solo que...- les dijo Makoto para tranquilizarlos y llevó una mano a su frente para evitar el contacto visual. En ese momento llegó a su mente la respuesta de qué era lo que le pasaba, miró aquella pelirroja de hacía unos instantes porque le recordó a otra que conocía bien; su pecho se contraía al recordar ese nombre y el solo imaginar que faltaban dos días más para verla de nuevo eran una idea difícil de soportar. Podría ser muy ingenuo pero tonto nunca y menos en eso de descifrar sus sentimientos que ahora de que estos trataban de decirle que quería estar con alguien.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros a coro.

- Creo que me gusta Gou-chan- admitió el capitán sintiendo que sus mejillas ardían y se encogió un poco por la vergüenza de admitirlo.

-...

Ninguno de los tres chicos que escucharon aquello dijeron palabra alguna porque les resultó bastante sorprendente el hecho mismo de que se diera cuenta tan rápido aunque ese no era el problema al que se enfrentarían si no...

- Ya sé que es algo tonto que de pronto me guste ¿verdad?- dijo el chico más alto decaído.

- N-no es tonto, ¿por qué dices que es tonto?- preguntó Nagisa siendo el primero en reaccionar.

- Porque Gou-chan es una chica estupenda y puede estar con cualquier otro chico que quiera... y yo solamente soy un chico más del club de natación en el que está, no compartimos mucho en realidad, además ustedes lo dijeron hace un rato... ella no me mira de manera "especial"- respondió Makoto soltando un suspiro.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- saltó Rei para animarlo- Gou-san y usted... pues... este...- murmuraba el chico tratando de encontrar algo que ellos compartieran pero en ese momento no podía pensar en algo.

- Gou se la pasa más tiempo contigo que con nosotros- afirmó Nanase con seriedad.

- Pero es porque yo soy el capitán, si tu lo fueras hablarías con ella tanto como lo hago yo- refutó su amigo.

- Mako-chan...- susurró Nagisa algo entristecido por aquella pared con la que se habían topado de pronto.

El verdadero problema no era que él se diera cuenta si no que Makoto no se podía sentir lo suficientemente bueno como para estar con Gou y al parecer nada podía hacerlo cambiar de idea.

- M-mejor olvídenlo, no dije nada, tal vez se me pase- dijo este comenzando a caminar despacio pero tres manos lo detuvieron.

- No podemos dejarte así- dijo el chico del estilo libre y el otro se dio vuelta.

- Senpai, le aseguramos que usted tiene una gran oportunidad con Gou-san, solo confíe un poco más- dijo Rei sonriendo.

- Y dinos ¿cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntó el rubio tomando actitud de hermano mayor ya que lo miró con comprensión y le acarició el cabello... hasta donde alcanzó.

- N-no sé muy bien pero no siento deseos de estar con ninguna otra chica más que con Gou-chan- dijo Makoto poniendo una expresión que decía claramente cuanto le gustaba la pelirroja.

- ¡Si te sientes así entonces tienes que decirle!- lo animó Nagisa muy entusiasta.

- ¿Y si ella no se siente de la misma manera?- objetó el capitán aún con su actitud bastante pesimista.

- No puedes decidir por ella y no puedes saber qué siente si te quedas callado- dijo Haru finalmente dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Ojalá me puedan dejar su opinión :D

Cuídense.


	2. Acciones

¡Hola a todos/as!

Estoy muy contenta por el buen recibimiento que tuvo este fic y disculpen la tardanza pero para compensar hice un capi laaaaaaaaargo.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan mucho! Tanto que no van a ser dos sino tres capitulos :D

Nuevamente muchas gracias a Steff-linda que me ayudó mucho con este capi en los detalles, va por nuestro OTP Lady!

A leer!

Advertencia: puede que en unas partes parezca SouGou pero las puse para darles sabor a esto ;D

Free no me pertenece, todo es de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

Capitulo 2 "Acciones"

Los chicos del club de natación de Iwatobi llegaron pronto a la casa del capitán de este, la madre de Makoto los recibió muy alegre y de inmediato les sirvió la cena pese a que ellos(más que nada Rei) se negaban rotundamente pero los cuatro terminaron consumiendo una considerable porción de sopa, arroz y un gran trozo de carne además de una enorme rebanada de pastel casero que los hizo aflojarse el cinturón, ahora comprendían el por qué de la altura y complexión del capitán.

Luego de la cena, subieron a la habitación de Makoto y se dispusieron a jugar tranquilamente sin ganas de tocar todas las golosinas que habían comprado. Hicieron pequeñas competencias entre ellos pero nadie estaba concentrado realmente en el juego porque todos, hasta Haruka, querían discutir y solucionar el pequeño problema del capitán.

- ¿Y ya pensaste en cómo declararte Mako-chan?- soltó Nagisa de repente pero dio la casualidad que la madre de "Mako-chan" iba entrando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de vasos con limonada, había tocado pero ellos no atendían por estar pensando en cosas concernientes a la pregunta del rubio además, ella sabía que eran buenos chicos y que no estarían haciendo cosas raras.

- Chicos, pensé que tendrían sed- dijo ella con una amable sonrisa de complicidad, el castaño agradeció que ella no comentara nada al respecto.

- Gracias señora- dijo Rei tomando la bandeja algo apenado.

- No es nada- respondió la señora Tachibana muy tranquila y dio la media vuelta para irse pero antes llamó a su hijo y los del club de natación hasta aguantaron la respiración- Makoto, tu eres un buen muchacho y no lo digo solo porque soy tu madre así que ten confianza y dile lo que sientes, ninguna chica se negaría a estar contigo- dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de si. Todos se quedaron por un instante en silencio.

- ¿Ves?, hasta ella lo sabe- dijo Haruka tomando uno de los vasos para ingerir el líquido.

- ¡Cariño, creo que tendrás que darle la charla a Makoto, ya está en "esa" edad!- dijo la madre del capitan en voz no tan baja como creyó.

- Sí mujer pero esas cosas ya las enseñan en clases de biología, ya debe de saber lo básico como lo de usar protección y eso- replicó el padre no muy animado.

- ¡Pero igual dile algo, un consejo o lo que sea para que no nos vaya a salir con que vamos a ser abuelos!

- De acuerdo, lo llevo a pescar el domingo y hablo con él de hombre a hombre- respondió el señor Tachibana.

Decir que Makoto se había puesto rojo era poco porque si apagaban las luces seguro que su cara brillaría en la oscuridad. Es que con eso de 'la charla' y estar pensando en Gou pues como que le hicieron un corto circuito entre las neuronas llevándolo a pensar en cierta situación, ¡¿Por qué tenían que haber dicho eso?!, ya hasta presentía que no podría mirar a la chica a la cara después de que su padre hablara con él.

- La limonada está muy buena, ¡ni muy dulce ni simple!- comentó el chico de gafas para romper el incómodo silencio que se había hecho porque de alguna manera todos se habían sentido avergonzados.

- La mamá de Makoto sabe hacer buenas bebidas- respondió Haruka para seguirle la corriente aunque a él le había causado menos pena el incidente porque su mismo padre ya le había dicho TODO lo que necesitaba saber en cuanto a chicas y reproducción porque no fuera a ser que de repente la furia adolescente lo asaltara durante la ausencia de ambos y les saliera con una gracia de aquellas que después de los nueve meses ya requieren de muchos cuidados. ¿Sería bueno prevenir a su mejor amigo?

- Cierto, una vez llevó agua de melón al club de natación y hasta el momento es la mejor que he probado en mi vida- dijo Nagisa mirando el contenido de su vaso.

Ninguno sabía como reanudar la plática porque al igual que Makoto, hicieron asociación de ideas así que mejor decidieron regresar a jugar como si nada hubiera pasado pero la curiosidad era mucha así que el tema volvió a reincidir.

- Makoto, cuentas con nuestro apoyo pero tu también tienes que poner de tu parte- comentó Haruka para poner las cosas en claro.

- ¡No nos vayas a salir con que te da miedo o que no eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella, ponte en serio!- dijo Nagisa dándole uno de sus efusivos abrazos.

- Vamos a conseguirle todas las oportunidades que podamos así que por favor no huya- apoyó el peliazul.

- Chicos...- dijo el castaño conmovido por aquellas palabras- Está bien, voy a hacerlo ¡gracias!- dijo y les regaló una gran sonrisa.

- Entonces el lunes iniciaremos con la operación "Uniendo a mamá Orca con pequeño pecesito rojo"- enunció el rubio con entusiasmo.

- ¿Mamá orca?- preguntó el capitán desconcertado. Sabía lo de la referencia a aquellos animales pero lo de "mamá" lo agarró por sorpresa. Mejor no preguntaba, la ignorancia suele dar mucha felicidad en algunos casos.

- ¿Pecesito rojo?- murmuró Rei enarcando una ceja.

- Gou parece uno, siempre que la miro se mueve delicadamente como si estuviera en el agua- respondió el chico del estilo libre algo pensativo.

- Sí, es más pequeña que nosotros, su cabello es de un rojo muy bonito y siempre te mira con ojos brillantes, su manera de moverse a veces es tan suave que parece un pez en una pecera. Cuando se molesta, me dan ganas de tocarle las mejillas porque las infla como un pez cabeza de león, es tan linda.- explicó Nagisa algo enternecido por recordarla.

- Ohhh, cierto, cuando la ves de aquí para allá con su cabello agitándose te recuerda al movimiento de uno, Gou-san definitivamente unos hermosos movimientos al caminar- dijo Rei poniendo una mano sobre su barbilla.

Makoto se sorprendió por la descripción que le dieron sus amigos de la pelirroja porque a él solo le parecía bonita pero jamás la asoció con algún ser vivo, tal vez él era muy distraído o ellos le prestaban mucha atención por ser la única chica con la que convivían. Tenía que ser eso pero como que no le agradaba mucho la idea de que incluso llamara la atención de su mejor amigo.

- Ejém- carraspeó el más alto algo incómodo.

- Mako-chan, si vas a ser así de celoso pues vas a tener que controlarte porque Gou-chan es nuestra manager y le tenemos que estar hablando seguido- le dijo Nagisa dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza con la intención de molestarlo.

- N-no es eso- se apresuró a decir el chico completamente sonrojado y todos rieron para seguir con su entretenida noche de juegos.

Cerca de las once cesaron de jugar para poder irse a casa pese a que la madre de Makoto les ofreció quedarse y solo Haruka aceptó porque había algo que quería decirle al chico, tenía que preguntarle algo pero quería hacerlo a solas.

- ¡Nos vemos el lunes, Haru-chan, Mako-chan!- dijo el rubio ya cuando había dado unos cuantos pasos al salir.

- ¡Tengan cuidado!- le respondió el capitán devolviendo el gesto.

- Que descansen, hasta luego- dijo Rei y siguió a su amigo ya que caminaban por el mismo rumbo durante un tramo.

Haruka solo los vio irse hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina.

- ¡Chicos, ya métanse que hace frío!- llamó la señora Tachibana desde la ventana.

- Ya vamos- respondió Makoto y se dio la vuelta para ir dentro, el pelinegro lo siguió pero a media escalera le habló.

- ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó el chico del estilo libre haciendo que el otro se detuviera.

- ¿De qué?- cuestionó el castaño desconcertado.

- De Gou- respondió Haruka mirándolo directo a los ojos, quería saber si iba a ir en serio a por la chica para resolver otro problema que Nagisa no mencionó en el momento.

- Sí, después de todo lo que me dijeron hoy, no pienso dudar- aseguró el capitán poniendo un gesto que despedía confianza en sí mismo.

- Bien- murmuró el pelinegro y se alegró por su amigo pero de pronto se puso más serio.- Viste como se puso Rin con el chico que molestaba a Gou, ¿qué crees que haga cuando intentes algo?- preguntó acentuando más su mirada.

- Sé que Rin se enojará pero yo no pienso lastimar a Gou-chan de ninguna forma así que no deberá de preocuparse aunque con cualquier cosa que le diga intentará golpearme- respondió Makoto con nerviosismo y se pasó una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

- Tienes que demostrarle qué tan en serio vas, no lo aceptará al principio pero seguro que cede. Seguro que te deja de hablar los primeros días pero no te preocupes- dijo el chico del estilo libre y siguió subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación del castaño.

- Te prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda- respondió él y se dirigió a su cuarto- Buenas noches, Gou-chan- murmuró y sintió algo en el estómago. Definitivamente tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo si quería darle las buenas noches a diario a la chica.

* * *

El sábado en la noche, el señor Tachibana le indicó a Makoto que durmiera temprano porque al siguiente día se irían de pesca para pasar un rato padre e hijo aunque ambos sabían que la intención era otra.

Se levantaron a las cinco de la mañana, mucho antes de que amaneciera para que no los perturbasen los rayos del sol durante la pesca en la tarde. Subieron al auto familiar llevando un par de cañas y el almuerzo. Cuando se dirigían hacia allá iban rápido porque a esas horas varios todavía estaban dormidos. Llegaron pronto y el padre fue a un pequeño puesto a alquilar un bote y comprar carnada para hacerse a la mar.

A Makoto ya no le asustaba tanto estar en mar abierto, estaba sobre un bote e iba con su padre, un hombre que le inspiraba confianza pero que estaba seguro que después de esa salida estaría muy avergonzado con él, primero porque iba a hablar de sus sentimientos por Gou y segunda porque sabía que le daría "la charla", aquella conversación que todo padre tiene con su hijo para aclarar dudas acerca de su cuerpo o de lo que debería de hacer en ciertos casos.

Iniciaron hablando del clima y de lo calmo que lucía el océano en esa mañana, los peces aún no picaban pero eso no los desalentaría.

- Makoto- llamó el señor Tachibana decidiendo que era hora de iniciar.

- Di-dime- respondió el chico algo temeroso.

- Oí de tu madre que te gusta una chica.

- Ahh... p-pues sí- murmuró el de ojos verdes poniéndose rojo, ante esto, su padre sonrió amablemente y sintió que "su muchacho" había madurado.

- ¿Es linda?- preguntó él.

- M-mucho, pero no me gusta por eso... bueno sí... es muy muy linda, tiene unos ojos rojos preciosos, Gou-chan es...

- ¿Gou?- lo interrumpió su padre sorprendido.

- Sí, tiene nombre de chico pero es una chica, pasa lo contrario con su hermano- respondió Makoto riendo un poco- Es linda pero me siento feliz cuando hablo con ella, no es como otras chicas que solo hablan de sus cosas y me dejan callado, ella realmente se esfuerza por hablar conmigo... aunque así es con los del club de natación, por eso no sé si pueda ser alguien especial para ella- explicó.

- Ya veo. Hijo, si sientes que es así con todos entonces solo le tienes que demostrar que puedes y que quieres ser el único- dijo el señor Tachibana dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al chico.

- Pero ella no me mira de forma especial...

- ¿No?

- No, Gou-chan es así de amable con todos.

- O a lo mejor tu no lo quieres ver, eres muy inseguro y tímido a veces, ello te impide ver algunas cosas. Desde pequeño has sido así pero nada que no pueda arreglarse hablando un poco- respondió el padre suspirando y comenzó a decirle algunas claves para poder declararse.

Pasaron de lo normal a lo romántico para las chicas y acabar en lo que se debe de hacer en caso de que a ambos chicos les asaltaran las ganas de "quererse mucho" a solas. Como Makoto lo supuso, fue incómodo pero le agradó pasar un rato con su progenitor.

A media tarde decidieron regresar puesto que habían pescado bastante y fueron juntos a regresar el bote. En su camino pasaron cerca de una tienda de recuerdos y fue ahí donde el chico vio algo que llamó mucho su atención, preguntó el preció y decidió comprarlo.

Era pequeño pero sintió que era un buen regalo para Gou aunque aún no sabía si tendría el valor de dárselo pero ya se encargaría de reunirlo en los días posteriores.

* * *

Al siguiente lunes, todos los chicos de Iwatobi tenían práctica pero solo estaban ellos, Gou no se había reportado todavía y les empezó a preocupar porque ella no avisó.

- Ya tardó- dijo Haru desde la piscina mientras miraba en dirección a la entrada de esta.

- Sí, tal vez le dejaron bastante tarea- coincidió Nagisa sentándose al borde de la piscina.

- Gou-san siempre avisa- dijo Rei haciendo el calentamiento antes de meterse a nadar.

- Iré a ver- murmuró Makoto preocupado y salió poniéndose la sudadera encima, entró el edificio aún sin reparar en el detalle de que no traía puesto el uniforme.

- ¡Mako-chan!- gritó el rubio pero el chico del estilo libre lo detuvo.

- Veamos cuando se da cuenta- dijo calmadamente.

- Pero senpai se va...

- Ohhhh... vaya, así de tanto le gusta Gou-chan- comentó Nagisa riendo un poco.

El capitán salió al corredor para ver si encontraba en su camino a la pelirroja pero no vio nada, solo se encontró a la chica que lo invitó a salir el viernes anterior.

- ¡Tachibana-kun!- llamó ella bastante emocionada al verlo, de inmediato se acomodó el cabello y si hubiera podido se acomodaba otras cosas pero no se hubiera visto bien.

- H-hola- respondió Makoto dándose cuenta en qué condiciones iba vestido. Correría de regreso pero la pena y la preocupación por Gou se lo impidieron además ¿qué tal si otra chica lo abordaba?, mejor decidió esperar a que ella se aburriera de hablar.

- ¿Te estás escapando de tu club?- preguntó la chica.

- No es eso, estoy buscando...

- Incluso Tachibana-kun hace esas cosas ¡qué genial!- exclamó ella ignorando la respuesta anterior- ¿Entendiste en qué consistían los deberes de ciencias naturales? yo no, ¡es que no se me da bien eso de aprenderme los nombres científicos!- dijo y comenzó a relatarle sus peripecias y aunque el chico quisiera decirle que tenía prisa ella simplemente no lo dejaba ir.

* * *

Gou se había quedado un poco más en el salón puesto que sorpresivamente ese día Rin le dio por inundarla de mensajes que iban desde preguntas normales y cotidianas: "¿Desayunaste?", "¿Hiciste los deberes?" ¿Crees que llueva hoy?" hasta intentos de chistes como "Estaba una pizza llorando en el cementerio, llega otra pizza y le dice: '¿Era familiar?' y la otra responde 'No, era mediana...' xD". Le hacía muy feliz tener esa atención de su hermano pero la estaba agobiando un poco.

Le respondió unos cuantos más pero vio que se había quedado sola en el aula, miró el reloj y se sorprendió de ver que se le había hecho tarde, tomó sus cosas y le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que ya era algo tarde para ver si captaba que ella tenía cosas qué hacer. Lo envió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la piscina, para ver a los chicos, para verlo a ÉL.

Todo lo que le había dicho su madre con respecto a lo que le había contado, la había inspirado y más que nada, le había quitado las dudas. A ella le gustaba Makoto y punto, no solo sus músculos, no solo su forma de ser sino todo el chico. Ahora solo quería encontrar un indicio, aunque fuera pequeño, de que tenía una oportunidad con el capitán y si no lo encontraba, lo crearía porque Gou Matsuoka no se rendía tan fácilmente, si en algo se parecía a su hermano además del físico, era en el carácter porque tampoco soportaba perder.

Antes de llegar a la puerta que llevaba a la piscina de la escuela, divisó una ancha espalda enfundada en tela blanca con letras azules que decían "Iwatobi", sabía bien de quien era y el corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar en ese nombre. Comenzó a acercarse decidida a saludarlo pero en su camino escuchó una voz femenina que no le agradó en absoluto.

- ¡Tachibana-kun!, ¿algún día aceptarás salir conmigo?, sé que vienen los exámenes pero también están cerca las vacaciones y tengo una prima que trabaja en un parque de atracciones, ella me regala los boletos pero nunca tengo con quien ir ¿qué dices si vamos?- preguntó la chica poniendo su sonrisa más bonita.

- Ehh... no... verás...- balbuceaba el chico mientras se sonrojaba por aquella atrevida invitación.

- ¡Senpaiiii!- gritó Gou con voz dulzona como la que utilizaba al saludar a Rin. No supo ni cómo ni por qué pero ya se estaba acercando con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Gou-chan- murmuró Makoto con una mezcla de felicidad por verla y preocupación porque sabía que la chica pudo haber escuchado la propuesta que le hizo su compañera ya que no quería que malinterpretara las cosas.

- ¿No deberías estar con los chicos en lugar de estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo?- preguntó la pelirroja tomándolo del brazo suavemente.

"_¿Rin eres tú?"_ se preguntó el capitán cuando vio la expresión que ponía Gou pero el cosquilleo en el estómago lo desvió de ese pensamiento, ¡Gou le estaba tomando el brazo y se sostenía de este! y él pensaba que la cercanía física con ella todavía estaba lejos.

- Tachibana-kun estaba hablando conmigo- dijo la otra chica con molestia.

- No parecía- respondió Gou y la miró directo a los ojos como si la estuviese retando a un duelo, la compañera de clase de Makoto no declinó y le regresó la mirada.

- Esto...- balbuceó el chico sintiendo su brazo medio derretido por la cercanía con la manager y miraba la escena completamente desconcertado porque sentía el ambiente tenso de una pelea pero pensó que era su imaginación, ¿por qué dos chicas se iban a pelear en su presencia? ¿por su persona?, bueno, sabía que su compañera quería salir con él, sí pero ¿Gou? ¿sería el caso que lo estuviera cuidando para que no se distrajera de sus actividades con la natación? porque no podía estar celosa, sería demasiado bueno ¿no?. Quiso reír y deprimirse por ese pensamiento pero se contuvo, no era tan afortunado como para que fuera real... o eso pensaba él.

- Makoto tiene suerte- murmuró Haruka que quien con los otros chicos del club estaban viendo todo desde una esquina.

- Sí, ya sabíamos que Gou-san le correspondía pero no pensé que llegara a este grado- respondió Rei algo sorprendido.

- ¡Qué bien por Mako-chan!, ahora a esperar a que progresen un poco, que se den cuenta de que tienen una oportunidad con el otro- dijo Nagisa intentando no gritar.

- Pues sí, de hecho lo invité a salir- dijo aquella chica cruzándose de brazos muy molesta, no solo por la interrupción sino porque el chico tenía cara de estar muriendo de felicidad, un momento ¿a Tachibana le gustaba niñita así? ¡JA!, no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil, ella sería la primera en lograr salir con Makoto.

- Ahhh, si es por eso entonces te puede rechazar otro día porque ¿sabes?, hoy tenemos práctica y seguro salió a buscarme pero ya estoy aquí así que nos vamos- respondió la pelirroja e hizo algo que casi le provocó al chico un paro cardíaco, Gou deslizó su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de él y lo jaló para comenzar a irse.

- Eso dices tú, pero Tachibana-kun es el que decide- replicó la otra sonriendo triunfalmente y ahora ambas chicas miraron a Makoto esperando que respondiera.

- Verán...

- Makoto, si ya encontraste a Gou entonces ¿qué esperas?- le dijo Haruka llegando a la escena para salvar a su mejor amigo, dejar que respondiera era como si dejara que lo fusilaran porque seguro que se le revolvían las ideas y terminaría diciendo algo que lo hiciera quedar mal con la pelirroja.

- ¡Nanase-kun ¿quieres...- saltó de inmediato la chica.

- No, gracias.- cortó el pelinegro sin siquiera mirarla.

- Entonces no te entretengo más, Tachibana-kun ¡nos vemos!- dijo ella levantando una mano para despedirse pero de inmediato su mirada se cruzó con la de Gou, era una mirada que claramente decía "él va a ser mío" y se fue.

- Hasta luego- dijo el capitán más concentrado en deleitarse con el calor que despedía la mano que sostenía la suya que en realmente notar que ella se iba.

- ¿Tenías tarea?- preguntó el chico del estilo libre a la hermana de Rin.

- No, me entretuve con el celular- respondió ella sonriendo sin notar que seguía tomada de la mano con Makoto.

- Ahhh...- exclamó Haru y se fue como si nada para ver cuando notaban el detalle, hizo como si entrara a la alberca pero regresó a la esquina para ver.

Rei, Nagisa y Haruka los vieron tomados de la mano en aquel pasillo por unos muy largos tres segundos porque Gou apartó su mano como si le hubiera abrasado la de Makoto y este no supo como reaccionar porque de inmediato la pelirroja se dio la media vuelta y caminó un poco para no mirarlo a la cara.

- Ella lo soltó- murmuró el rubio sorprendido.

- Y no de manera sutil- coincidió el chico de lentes.

- Senpai...- susurró la chica sin voltearse.

- ¿S-sí?- respondió él casi sin voz porque estaba demasiado desconcertado con lo ocurrido, una chica lo había invitado a salir y Gou había intervenido. No entendía.

- No pensé que fueras del tipo que se salta las prácticas por estas cosas- dijo la pelirroja analizando bien el asunto. Estaba molesta con él y bastante porque creía que de verdad se había salido por platicar con su compañera y se inventó el decir que salió por buscarla para que aquella chica desistiera, pero si era sincera estaba más molesta consigo misma ¿qué derecho tenía ella de ir e intervenir de esa manera en los asuntos de Makoto?, le puso de los nervios el verlo hablar con otra chica que claramente tenía interés por él, actuó impulsivamente, le salió lo "Matsuoka" y terminó diciendo aquello. Lo había tomado sin darse cuenta del brazo y de la mano pero se sintió fatal al pensar en que posiblemente al chico le desagradó ello. ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¿Qué?- murmuró el castaño ahora sí sintiendo que no hablaban el mismo idioma- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó imaginando que le estaba viendo la cara porque Gou nada que se volteaba, estaba apenada y su rostro estaba a juego con el cabello.

- Na-nada, ¡déjalo así!- gritó ella y dio unos pasos, estuvo a punto de encontrarse de frente con el resto de los chicos quienes se quedaron de una pieza por estar a nada de ser descubiertos pero como el capitán fue más rápido le cerró el paso y se puso frente a ella.

- ¿Qué quieres que "deje así", Gou-chan?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos pero no en señal de estar molesto, ella lo miró por un momento y de nuevo caminó en dirección contraria pero Makoto volvió a interponerse.

- Olvídalo- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja esta vez- Siento mucho lo que dije y lo que hice- susurró observando la pared a su izquierda con mucho interés.

- Deja eso por ahora- pidió Makoto gentilmente y la tomó de los hombros- ¿A qué te referías?- cuestionó pero Gou se encogió un poco por el contacto pero decidió decirle, ella no era ninguna cobarde.

- Te saliste de la práctica por hablar con tu compañera ¿verdad?- dijo reuniendo el valor suficiente para mirarlo directo a los ojos.

- ¿Huh?

- Sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero no creí que tu hicieras algo así...- agregó ella como para justificarse.

- No, yo salí a buscarte Gou-chan porque te estabas tardando y me preocupé- respondió él muy seguro de sí.

- ¡Mako-chaaaan!- chilló Nagisa emocionado.

- ¡Shhhh!- lo callaron los otros dos tapándole la boca.

- Pensé que te había pasado algo y salí a buscarte no a hablar con ella, me la encontré justo aquí pero no quería que me retrasara para saber si estabas bien- afirmó Makoto.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Gou conmovida.

- Sí, no nos vemos desde el viernes y yo te quería ver ya- Makoto muy en serio.

- ¿Le va a decir?- murmuró Rei sorprendido.

- No creo, lo conozco y se echará para atrás por pena- dijo el pelinegro de lo más tranquilo.

- Ohhhh...- exclamó ella sintiendo de nuevo sus mejillas arder y con ello el castaño sintió que se había pasado con su comentario así que decidió retractarse para no avergonzar más a Gou.

- Di-digo... p-porque tenemos que ponernos al d-día ¿no?- preguntó Makoto soltándo a la pelirroja y se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla. No podía decirle sus verdaderos motivos, sentía la necesidad de verla cuanto antes pero todavía no se sentía preparado para admitirlo además tenía que pasar la "prueba de fuego" para poder dar el paso definitivo y declarar sus sentimientos.

- Te dije, regresemos ya que no va a pasar nada- recomendó Haruka y se dirigió hacia la piscina.

- Mako-chan necesita trabajar mucho en su autoestima- murmuró Nagisa mientras seguía a su senpai.

- ¡Cierto!, este fin de semana ajusté un poco la rutina para aumentar la resistencia- comentó Gou sacando una hoja doblada de una bolsa lateral de su mochila. Se sintió un poco decepcionada más no desalentada. Makoto no mostraba interés en otra chica y eso la puso de muy buen humor, tanto que le dieron ganas de organizar una práctica conjunta con Samezuka así que de inmediato le escribió a su hermano.

* * *

- ¡AGH! ¡NO ME VENGAS CON ESO!- exclamó Rin dejando caer su teléfono sobre la mesa de la banca con enojo, se había mensajeado todo el día con Gou y ella le había mandado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que esperara una llamada para convenir una práctica con el equipo de su escuela.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una voz a su lado con diversión.

- NADA, NO PASA NADA- bramó el pelirrojo con evidente molestia y de pronto se dejó caer sobre la misma mesa para seguir refunfuñando.

- ¿Gou?- insistió la misma voz ahora sofocando una risa que casi se sale en cuanto vio la expresión del otro chico, una que era una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y ternura.

- ¡NO!- dijo el capitán del equipo de natación y se mordió el labio para evitar soltar todo su problema al otro presente.

- Ese 'no' más bien dice 'sí'- dijo no otro más que Sousuke Yamazaki quien le hacía compañía a su mejor amigo en el aula.

- Cállate- murmuró Rin y enterró su cabeza entre los brazos que tenía recargados entre el mueble en el que estaba.

- ¿Qué pasa con Gou?- preguntó el chico de ojos aguamarina acomodándose en la banca de enfrente para escucharlo mejor.

- ¡Ya te dije que NO PASA ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!, ¿que no tienes tarea o algo qué hacer?- respondió el pelirrojo y lo miró con enojo para ver si podría amedrentarlo pero hablamos de un chico que conoce de niño, una mirada así solo le provocaría un ataque de risa.

Efectivamente, Sousuke rió de buena gana ante aquella muestra de antipatía por parte del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿Gou se consiguió un novio?- preguntó bromeando el castaño dándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda a Rin pero este solamente se tensó, palideció y puso cara de haber mordido un ajo- ¡¿Es en serio?!- exclamó más que sorprendido.

- ¡NO Y ESO JAMÁS VA A PASAR!- el grito de Rin retumbó por toda el aula que afortunadamente se encontraba vacía.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el otro con curiosidad, sabía que su amigo era bastante celoso con su hermana aunque se negara a admitirlo pero ahora lo estaba preocupando porque el capitán de Samezuka estaba de un humor insoportable desde el viernes anterior y si le preguntaba por Gou este se ponía demasiado a la defensiva.

- ¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!- volvió a gritar el pelirrojo remarcando con bastante autoridad cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Y si a ella le gustara alguien? ¿qué harías?- preguntó Sousuke mitad bromeando y mitad en serio. Sousuke consideraba a Gou Matsuoka también su amiga de la infancia, compartieron mucho en aquella época y le resultó bastante emocionante el encontrarla de nuevo ahora hecha toda una 'señorita', tanto así que le vinieron algunas ideas a la cabeza pero no las tomó mucho en cuenta porque en ese momento estaba concentrado en nadar con Rin pero ahora la curiosidad era mucha y pensó en que no había nada de malo en saber un poco más de ella, claro ¡por precaución! ya que también sentía que debía cuidarla, no tanto como su mejor amigo pero sí estar al pendiente por si había que golpear a alguien que la hiciera sufrir.

- ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso cuando te digo que te calles?- preguntó Rin suspirando cansado y miró al castaño con actitud de derrota mientras se levantaba.

- Si lo hiciera entonces nuestras conversaciones serían bastante aburridas- respondió Yamazaki tomando sus cosas para ir posteriormente hacia la salida y luego a los dormitorios.

Iban por los pasillos de la academia caminando despacio y con el cansancio característico de los lunes, se lo tomaron con más calma.

- No te voy a mentir, lo que pasó fue...

_El viernes anterior por la noche._

_- ¿Onii-chan?- preguntó Gou temerosa al ver que su hermano no respondía a su cuestión, estaba pálido e ido porque jamás se esperó a que ella fuera tan directa._

_- ¿P-por qué preguntas?- cuestionó Rin tratando de recobrar la compostura, vio a la chica dubitativa así que de inmediato agregó- Por favor no me digas que le pasa a una amiga que por algo estás preguntando- dijo tomándoselo con calma porque había pensado en algo para distraerla de aquellos pensamientos. _

_- E-está bien- "¡RATAS!" pensó la chica desalentada pero él era su hermano ¿por qué no tenerle esa confianza?_

_- ¿Y bien?_

_- ¡Esquedesdehaceunratosientoalgorarocuandopiensoenunchico!- soltó la pelirroja pero lo hizo tan rápido y entendible que hasta un rapero le hubiese tenido envidia._

_- Ahhh...- Rin sintió un vacío en el estómago y un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal, ¿Por qué las hermanitas tenían que crecer?_

_- Sí... pero no sé si es porque me gusta o no... no había sentido esto por nadie más antes- admitió poniéndose roja. _

_¡Y encima el primer amor de la chica! hasta le hacía sentirse culpable por pensar en mentirle. _

_- ¿Y quién es?- preguntó el mayor intentando tener un tono comprensivo y calmado, no pudo pero su hermana estaba tan avergonzada que no lo tomó mucho en cuenta. _

_- ¡No te voy a decir!, ¡si te digo quién es seguro que le caes a golpes!- replicó Gou frunciendo el ceño mientras lo miraba con precaución. Una retorcida felicidad le nació a Rin puesto que se sentía complacido al saber que ella conocía sus reacciones._

_- ¿Es el idiota con el que estabas hablando hoy?- saltó de inmediato tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta de que él ya sabía._

_- ¡OBVIO QUE NO!... él es... es- dijo ella y suspiró soñadoramente mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente- es muy amable con todos, tiene una mirada tan dulce que te hace sentir protegida, siempre busca la manera de que sonrías y es muy buen amigo, a-además... ¡sus músculos son los mejores!_

_"Es muy amable con todos= Makoto" ¡Qué inocente era Gou al pensar que Rin no lo relacionaría!_

_- Tal vez no es tanto que te guste él si no solo sus músculos- opinó el pelirrojo sintiendo que tenía la carta del triunfo- Si dices que son los mejores, tal vez es que te sientes así porque te gustan ellos, no tanto de quien son- completó tranquilo._

_- ¿Crees? _

_- Sí, además eres una chica y es normal que te sientas rara frente a varios chicos con poca ropa, tal vez es solo tu nerviosismo pero como lo conoces confundes algo como el gustar con la admiración y esa rara afición por los músculos que tienes te afecta un poco- explicó y apoyó una mano en la cabeza de la chica._

_- No le creas Gou-chan, te dice eso porque está celoso además ¿por qué le preguntas? ¡Rin nunca ha tenido novia así que no te podría explicar algo tan maravilloso como lo es el estar enamorado!- dijo la voz de una mujer a las espaldas de los pelirrojos, voltearon y una bolsa de supermercado le impactó al chico en el pecho._

_- ¿Mamá?- dijo la pelirroja sorprendida._

_- Ouch... ¿qué traes? ¿piedras?- se quejó Rin tomando la bolsa para notar que tenía algunas latas de sopa y unas cajitas de jugo._

_- ¡ERES DE LO PEOR RIN MATSUOKA- decía la madre de ellos mientras le daba unos leves golpes a su hijo en los brazos, era casi un calco de Gou solo que un poco más alta y con la cabellera roja recogida en un moño- ¡No le creas a este bruto lo que te dijo! aunque... puede que tenga un poquito de razón- dijo murmurando lo último, ella también estaba algo preocupada por la descomunal afición de su hija por los músculos pero siempre se le pasaba al recordar que había chicas que perseguían idols._

_- Pero es que onii-chan..._

_- Ya sé, es tu hermano pero jamás te daría un buen consejo con respecto al amor ¡si supiera algo como eso ya me habría presentado a una novia o se habría traído a su futura esposa de Australia! ¡Pero al señorito le importa más el agua que darme nietos!- dijo la señora Matsuoka mirando con reproche a su hijo y este se ponía rojo de la pena puesto que la gente que pasaba por aquel lugar se rió de aquellos comentarios- vamos a casa y tengamos una charla dijo ahora mirando amorosamente a la chica._

_- ¿Desde dónde nos sigues?- preguntó Rin acomodándose la bolsa de la compra por encima del hombro._

_- Los vi de lejos y me acerqué justo cuando Gou-chan te preguntó, me quedé sin verduras para la sopa así que decidí ir a comparla enlatada pero voy y me encuentro con esto, ¡qué vergüenza!- dijo ella y caminó a casa con sus hijos, molesta con él pero se le pasó pronto porque la felicidad de tener a ambos con ella la estaba emocionando._

_"_

- Pasó toda la cena contando una y otra vez como se enamoró de papá además le dio varios consejos- dijo Rin palmeándose la frente con fastidio.

- Así que a Gou le gusta alguien- se dijo a si mismo Sousuke sintiendo una molestia en el estómago.

- Mamá la animó mucho y le dijo qué hacer en todos los casos, la previno tanto que en ese momento fue a comprarle...- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una pausa dramática para continuar como si soltara una maldición- **Maquillaje **para gustarle un poco más a **su chico.**

- Vaya...- _"pues debe de verse muy linda con él puesto" _pensó el castaño pero decidió no exteriorizarlo sino capaz de que se quedaba sin nariz y sin dientes en ese momento.

- Seh, ¿qué voy a hacer?- preguntó el capitán de Samezuka suspirando pesadamente.

- ¿Por qué tienes que hacer algo?, ¿tan terrible es el tipo que le gusta a Gou?- preguntó Sousuke de vuelta. Si Rin reaccionaba de esa manera era o porque el susodicho era el peor de los hombres que hubiesen habitado sobre la tierra o...

- Es Makoto, uno de mis amigos- siseó Rin casi rechinando los dientes.

O el chico más amable de todo Japón, si era eso entonces el enojo de su amigo quedaba totalmente justificado.

¿Por qué? fácil, a Rin Matsuoka le pateaba el hígado que alguien fuera mejor que él en cualquier cosa, eso todos lo sabían de sobra, pero si hablamos de amabilidad entonces se quedaba bastante atrás; al no ser amable y que a su hermanita le gustara alguien que era la musculosa encarnación de bondad debía ser una de las peores derrotas que pudiese experimentar.

El chico de ojos aguamarina no conocía en nada a Makoto pero por la reacción de Rin, seguro que él era un pan de Dios que tenía más que merecido estar con Gou, la cuidaría y la respetaría además de que seguro la querría mucho porque ¿cómo no querer a Gou?

Sousuke sabía que era imposible no caer ante el encanto de la pelirroja, tanto que ni él se había salvado porque desde pequeño tenía un sentimiento especial hacia la chica.

- Ahhh, no lo conozco- respondió Yamazaki como restándole importancia.

- De veras, pues es el más alto de los chicos. Se llama Makoto Tachibana.

- ¿El capitán?

- Sí.

- ...

- ¿Qué piensas?

- Ya te dije, no lo conozco así que no te puedo dar una opinión- respondió el castaño mirando de reojo a su amigo- ¿Por qué debo de pensar algo?- preguntó.

- Gou también es tu amiga- reconoció Rin como si le estuviera diciendo una redundancia.

- ¿Y?- exclamó el otro casi soltándose a llorar pero lo escondió perfectamente, ¡es que el pelirrojo estaba 'compartiendo' a su hermana!, claro que en categoría de amiga ¡pero eso ya era como si de pronto sus celos de hermano desaparecieran!

- ¿Qué estoy diciendo?- se preguntó el pelirrojo y se pasó ambas manos por el cabello con desesperación, miró a su alrededor y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta del dormitorio.

- Si va a haber una práctica conjunta entonces lo conoceré y te daré mi opinión- dijo Sousuke abriendo la puerta pero se detuvo a medio meterse.- No sé qué esperas que vea pero nada va a cambiar si...- titubeó porque le resultaba molesto decirlo pero continuó para no delatarse- si en verdad le gusta a Gou.

- Yo sé muy bien que Makoto no es malo pero no me acabo de convencer- respondió Rin empujando a su amigo un poco ya que quería recostarse un poco en su cama antes de iniciar la tarea pero el otro chico no se movía, quedó de espaldas a él.

- Nadie te va a convencer en realidad ni aunque fuera... yo- comentó el castaño sin volverse.

- ¿Tú?- susurró el pelirrojo sin creerlo pero de inmediato compuso una sonrisa y le dio una amigable palmada en la espalda a Sousuke.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Te conozco y sabría si en verdad Gou te moviera algo!- respondió Rin riendo un poco, el otro terminó de meterse a la habitación y se sentó en su escritorio mientras que el capitán se sentaba al filo de la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

- Tienes razón- murmuró Sousuke mirando por la ventana.

No sabía qué lo hacía sentir peor, si el que Rin lo viera como un sustituto de hermano para la chica o que en realidad no lo conocía como presumía.

* * *

- ¡Chicos, iremos a Samezuka el viernes!- anunció Gou la tarde del martes justo cuando llegó junto a ellos en el club.

- ¡Qué bien!- dijo Nagisa y corrió al lado de la chica.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?- preguntó Haruka quien ya estaba en el agua.

- ¡Para ver si en verdad hemos mejorado!, de nada sirve que sólo estén aquí dándole vueltas a la piscina y marcando sus tiempos con el cronómetro si no tienen un punto de comparación ¡es por eso que vamos, para que compitan con más personas!- reprimió Gou acercándose a la piscina para gritarle más a gusto.

- ¿Es por eso o porque Gou-chan quiere ver a alguien en especial?- preguntó el rubio para molestarla pero fue especialmente para apresurar un poco más las cosas.

- ¡Claro que también voy para ver a alguien!- respondió ella como si fuera muy obvio. Haruka y Nagisa se quedaron sin palabras por aquella declaración pero algo que cayó en el agua los distrajo.

- Makoto-senpai, ¿está bien?- preguntó Rei preocupado porque él vio que el capitán caminaba en esa dirección para saludar a la pelirroja pero en cuanto escuchó que ella tenía que ver a alguien en Samezuka perdió el equilibrio.

- S-sí... solo me distraje- respondió el chico recuperando el aliento.

- ¡Senpai! tienes prohibido lastimarte ¿entendido?- dijo la única chica presente con el ceño fruncido. Makoto solo asintió como si lo hubieran regañado.

- ¿Y a quién vas a ver, Gou-chan?- preguntó el más bajo de todos con mucha curiosidad.

- Obviamente a Onii-chan- respondió ella tomando una libreta para comenzar a hacer sus notas.

- Ahhhhhh- exclamaron los cuatro muy aliviados.

- ¿Por qué se ven como si les hubieran dicho que ya no habrá exámenes?- preguntó Gou extrañada por la cara de despreocupados que pusieron ellos.

- Porque pensamos que te habías conseguido un novio allá y que usabas la práctica como pretexto para ir a verlo- contestó Nagisa poniéndole una mano en el hombro a ella pero de pronto estaba en el agua porque la chica lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas por lo inoportuno del comentario.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, no digas esas cosas enfrente de...- chilló ella con las mejillas encendidas por la vergüenza pero se dio cuenta de que iba a delatarse y como si fuera posible, se puso aún más roja porque justo iba a decir que no insinuara que le gustaba alguien más frente a Makoto.

- ¿De quién?- preguntó Haruka con su habitual tono de voz pero por supuesto que estaba interesado.

- ¡Déjenme en paz!- replicó Gou ocultando su rostro entre las manos- ¡Nos vemos Mañana!- dijo ella molesta, le arrojó unas hojas a Rei y se dio la media vuelta para irse.

- H-hasta mañana- respondió el peliazul desconcertado.

- No entiendo a las mujeres- murmuró el chico del estilo libre y siguió nadando acompañado de Nagisa.

- Gou-chan- susurró Makoto mirando en dirección de donde se fue la mencionada, suspiró con cansancio porque de nuevo no entendía qué acababa de pasar. Salió del agua y se quitó la sudadera porque la tenía puesta ya que todavía no pensaba meterse pero el escuchar lo de Samezuka se desconcentró. Exprimió la prenda y algo cayó de su bolsillo sin que se diera cuenta.

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Rei al ver aquel objeto y lo levantó para apreciarlo mejor- Es un...

- ¡Shhh!- dijo el capitán tapándole la boca con una mano- El domingo fui a pescar con mi papá y pasé por una tienda donde vendían este tipo de cosas, se lo pensaba dar hoy a Gou-chan pero se fue aunque no estoy seguro de que le guste- explicó retirando su extremidad.

- Ya veo, pero es muy bonito no veo como pueda decir que no le gusta- dijo Rei devolviéndole el objeto.

- N-no le digas a Nagisa ni a Haru por favor- pidió el castaño algo avergonzado.

- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó el chico de gafas desconcertado

- No me dejarían en paz y me presionarían para dárselo, quiero hacerlo sin sentirme observado- respondió Makoto mirando a sus dos amigos quienes estaban concentrados en el agua- De hecho te iba a preguntar primero si creías que le fuera a gustar, tienes buen gusto para estas cosas.

- Ahhh- exclamó Rei sintiéndose alagado- Déselo con confianza senpai, le gustará mucho a Gou-san- agregó sonriendo con seguridad.

- De acuerdo, Gracias Rei- dijo el capitán aliviado por la opinión de un "experto" en temas estéticos.

Continuaron con la práctica como pudieron porque normalmente la pelirroja era la que medía los tiempos y daba algunas instrucciones pero como se fue precipitadamente solo practicaron cada quien su estilo de nado.

* * *

El viernes llegó pronto para los chicos de Iwatobi y saliendo de clases se encaminaron hacia su práctica conjunta con Samezuka. Tenían que tomar un autobús que los dejaba cerca de la institución así que caminaron en dirección a la parada mientras conversaban entre sí.

- Senpai, hoy es buen día para entregar su presente- dijo el chico de las gafas acercándose a Makoto.

- N-no sé... lo traigo pero todavía no me siento seguro- respondió el capitán tratando de no elevar la voz.

- Créame, si se lo da antes de entrar a Samezuka tendrá una mejor impresión- aconsejó el peliazul acomodándose los lentes con elegancia.

- Bueno pero por favor no nos espíen- pidió Makoto riendo un poco.

- Tiene mi palabra de que al menos yo no lo voy a hacer- respondió Rei mirando a sus compañeros, Haruka iba mirando hacia el océano y Nagisa conversaba con Gou acerca de los suplementos alimenticios de sabores.

Esperaron el la parada a que pasara el autobús indicado durante unos minutos en los que aprovecharon para hablar un poco más.

- Senpai- llamó la única chica al más alto.

- ¿Sí?- respondió él pasando un mini-infarto.

- ¿Qué opinas de estos ejercicios?- preguntó ella acercándose al chico mientras sostenía una hoja y un boligráfo, él se dedico a mirar las hojas y a ajustar algunos calculos con ella en completa calma.

- ¿No son adorables?- preguntó Nagisa en voz baja mientras los contemplaba.

- Algo- coincidió Haruka con poco interés.

- Hay que darles otro empujón hoy- sugirió el rubio mirando al pelinegro y a Rei.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó el peliazul esperando que no saliera con un plan laborioso.

- Dejándolos solos, si pasa el autobús algo vacío entonces nosotros nos sentamos en lugares distintos y si es posible acompañados por otras personas para que ellos se sienten juntos- propuso el chico mentalizando su estrategia.

- Me parece bien- dijo Rei sintiéndose aliviado por saber que ellos les darían su espacio voluntariamente.

- Lo mismo va si en cierto momento ellos quieren hablar a solas ¿verdad?- preguntó Haruka mirando a su kouhai de lentes para indicarle que él sabía del pedido de Makoto.

- Síp, hoy comienza la fase uno de "Uniendo a mamá orca con pequeño pecesito rojo"- dijo el rubio elevando sin querer la voz.

- ¿Pecesito rojo?- preguntó Gou curiosa porque solo escuchó lo último.

- Ehhh...-

- Es que quiero uno- dijo el chico del estilo libre para que ella no se enterara de que ella era el pecesito.

- Ya veo, si lo compras me...- iba a decir ella pero justo en ese momento el autobús arrivó y subieron con lo que ella se olvidó del asunto.

Los chicos se sentaron como lo habían dispuesto pero desafortunadamente solo habían pocos asientos vacíos en el autobús y bastante separados. Rei se sentó casi hasta el frente junto a una chica que no paraba de mirarlo, detrás de él se sentó Nagisa acompañado por un niño que leía un comic y el rubio de pronto se encontraba leyendo junto a él, Haruka se sentó hasta atrás junto a una anciana que dormía profundo y finalmente solo quedaba un asiento vacío junto a una señora.

- Siéntate- le dijo amablemente Makoto a la pelirroja, ella se veía dudosa ante lo que él agregó- No te preocupes, puedo ir de pie por todo el tramo.

- Bueno, pero dame tus cosas para que las cargue en lo que estoy aquí- indicó Gou extendiendo su mano.

- Ni hablar- respondió él sonriendo y se subió el tirante de su mochila deportiva.

- Pero...

- Niña, ¡no le hagas esos desaires a tu novio! él trata de que vayas a gusto a toda costa, es de los pocos chicos caballerosos que aún quedan así que hazle caso- dijo la señora que iba a su lado y comenzó a levantarse- ¿Me das permiso?, bajo en la siguente parada- pidió amablemente.

- S-sí- respondió ella y se movió un poco para dejarla pasar.

- Gracias.

La manager vio que aquella señora bajó del autobús y de pronto se puso en el otro asiento.

- Parece que después de todo no irás de pie hasta allá- dijo ella haciendo una seña para que Makoto se sentara.

- C-cierto- respondió el chico y se colocó en el asiento lentamente, estaba en shock porque lo hizo muy feliz el haber sido confundido con el novio de la pelirroja y le subió más el animo al ver que a ella no le molestaba porque no hizo algo por negarlo. ¡Qué ganas de abrazar a aquella mujer por bajarse y darle la oportunidad de sentarse junto a la chica que le gustaba!

- ¿No te marea el ver pasar los árboles del camino tan rápido?- preguntó Gou mirando por la ventana, dijo aquello para hacer conversación porque si no hablaba se desmayaría ahí mismo por tener tan cerca al capitán.

- La verdad no, casi no me fijo en los árboles por eso mismo así que mejor miro las nubes porque parece que no se mueven por más rápido que vayas- respondió él también volviendo su vista hacia la ventana pero no veía el paisaje sino el leve reflejo del rostro de la chica que le brindaba el vidrio. Siguieron hablando durante todo el camino acerca de lo que veían en el transcurso del viaje.

Les tomó cerca de veinte minutos más llegar a la parada cercana a la escuela de Rin y en cuanto llegaron a ella descendieron del transporte siendo Nagisa el primero en bajar seguido de Haruka, luego bajó Rei quien miró hacia la ventana del autobús porque sintió una mirada en su espalda y cuando volteó ahí estaba la chica con la que iba sentado mandándole un beso y por eso mismo se puso rojo como semáforo en alto. Makoto también bajó y le tendió la mano a Gou para ayudarla a bajar pero como siempre pasa cuando bajan muchos pasajeros, el autobús arrancó un poco antes haciendo que la chica casi se cayera pero el capitán la sostuvo fuertemente para que eso no ocurriera.

- Por poco- dijo él soltándola lentamente mientras sonreía para reconfortarla.

- Lo siento- se disculpó Gou apenada.

- No importa mientras estés bien Gou-chan- contestó el chico y comenzó a caminar.

- Tengo que decírselo pronto porque no creo aguantar más esto- se dijo la chica mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

Todos caminaban con calma en grupo rumbo a Samezuka que quedaba algo retirada de la parada pero pronto pudieron divisar la institución.

Durante ese tiempo, Makoto se estaba dando valor para darle aquel presente a la pelirroja pero con todos sus pensamientos a momentos se desanimaba por completo y decidía no darle nada pero justo al pisar el umbral de la puerta principal de la escuela decidió que era el momento perfecto, tal y como Rei le había dicho, el lugar era el ideal y no había gente a los alrededores para distraerlo.

- ¡Gou-chan!- llamó el castaño a la pelirroja y los otros chicos aceleraron el paso para dejarlos a solas por el bien de la "misión"

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Gou sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón pero se acercó lentamente a él pese al temblor de piernas que tenía porque tenía una sensación de que algo bueno ocurriría además el tono de él indicaba que quería que le prestara toda su atención.

- Ehhh... pues yo... verás- balbuceaba Makoto mientras rebuscaba en su mochila con el mero pretexto de ocultar su nerviosismo ¿y si no le gustaba? ¡es que le daba tanta pena dárselo!, era un simple pecesito rojo que había comprando pensando en ella, ¿no le resultaría ofensivo? ¿no creería que era un tacaño por darle aquel insignificante adorno para celular?

Pero su misma consciencia le dio ánimos diciéndole que si lograba darle aquel pequeño presente tal vez no sería complicado hacerle más regalos posteriormente. El darle aquel pecesillo de plástico sería la clave de lo que seguiría, si lo aceptaba sería como si le abriera la puerta a una oportunidad.

- ¿Olvidaste algo?- cuestionó la chica algo preocupada al ver como su senpai buscaba con ahínco entre sus cosas.

- No, verás Gou-chan, mi padre me llevó a pescar el domingo y pues...- dijo él y por fin dio con aquella pequeña bolsa que guardaba su regalo. Al tocarlo sus mejillas ardieron y los nervios le nublaron el pensamiento pero decidió continuar por mera fuerza de voluntad.- Vi esto y pensé en ti- dijo y le extendió el presente mientras ponía la mejor de sus sonrisas que desviaban la atención de su temblorosa y sudorosa mano.

- Ohhhh- exclamó ella mirándolo directo a la cara dejando que su corazón se desbocara en ese momento por verle sonriendo solo para ella. Tomó la pequeña bolsa con sumo cuidado y sin quererlo sus dedos alcanzaron a rozarse pero fue suficiente como para hacerlos sonrojar furiosamente al mismo tiempo que sus pulsos se elevaban. Bastó con aquel pequeño contacto para que ambos sintieran una descarga eléctrica que les confirmaba la gran atracción que sentían por el otro.

- No es mucho pero espero que te guste- agregó el capitán acentuando su sonrisa y haciéndole una seña con la mano para que abriera el presente.

Gou abrió la bolsa con sumo nerviosismo. Primero vio un cordón, lo tomó y sacó lo que lo acompañaba. Era un pequeño pez rojo de plástico parecido a una carpa koi con unas piedrecillas de un tono más bajo que simulaban las escamas, los ojos eran también piedras y la boca estaba cerrada pero se veía muy bien hecha; el pez estaba sujeto por un cordón rojo que tenía cuatro cuentas doradas y una más grande que tenía pintada una gerbera roja.

- Es muy bonito- dijo ella dejándolo colgar entre sus dedos para que quedara al aire y poder apreciarlo mejor.

- ¿D-de verdad?- preguntó Makoto casi conteniendo la respiración por la emoción.

- ¡Sí!, me encanta senpai, muchas gracias- respondió la pelirroja sonriendo dulcemente al chico que tenía enfrente.

- No es nada... en verdad pensé que no te gustaría- admitió el chico algo avergonzado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

- No sé muy bien las cosas que te gustan pero si me das la oportunidad yo...

- ¡GOU-SAAAAAAAAAAN!- gritó una alegre voz a lo lejos.

- Ahhh... pero si es ¿Shintaro-kun?- dijo la chica enarcando una ceja para tratar de recordar en nombre del chico. Se guardó en la bolsa del sueter el pecesillo para ponerlo en su celular cuando estuviera desocupada.

Momotaro Mikoshiba se acercaba a ella corriendo mientras agitaba una mano en lo alto y en menos de lo que pensaron ya estaba frente a los de Iwatobi.

- ¡Gou-san! ¿vienes a verme?- preguntó el pelinaranja bastante contento mientras le tomaba ambas manos a Gou sin notar que Rin iba trotando tras de él.

Si a Makoto no le gustó aquella acción, a Rin le hizo casi escupir ácido.

- ¡MOMO!- gritó el capitán de Samezuka sumamente enojado- ¡Doble calentamiento AHORA y mañana sales a correr a las 5:00 de la mañana! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!- ordenó con tono un tono que claramente decía que le rompería las piernas si lo ignoraba.

- Sí... nos vemos en la piscina, Gou-san- dijo el chico decaído y soltó las manos que sostenía lentamente. Sabía que Rin siempre se enojaba con él pero no pasaba de que lo apartara de su hermana pero ese día había estado sumamente agresivo con todos, decidió no tentar a la suerte y lo obedeció aunque después buscaría la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

- Onii-chan, ¡hola!- saludó la pelirroja muy contenta de verlo pero él no le respondió, casi le arrebató su mochila y se la puso en la espalda para posteriormente tomarla firmemente de la mano como si estuvieran cruzando una avenida peligrosa y llevarla al interior del edificio.

- ¡Rin!- exclamó Makoto a manera de saludo pero fue ignorando olímpicamente por él y decidió seguirlos. Haruka tenía razón, le estaba aplicando con éxito la "ley del hielo" pero eso no lo haría desistir de que quería a quien Rin sostenía en la mano.

- ¿Por qué tardaste?- preguntó el Matsuoka con voz suave

- Ah, es que Makoto-senpai me...- iba a decirle ella pero sintió que la mano que la jalaba afianzaba un poco más su agarre, era clara señal de que no debía decirle que el capitán le había regalado algo, capaz de que lo golpeaba ahí mismo.- Me preguntó la rutina de hoy- mintió.

- Eso te lo podía preguntar después- gruñó Rin sin mirarla.

- Él es el capitán y yo soy la manager, tengo que estarle informando este tipo de cosas- contestó Gou sintiendo de nuevo que su mano era apretujada con la de su hermano con más fuerza, mejor cambiaba el tema si quería tener intactas sus falanges- Onii-chan- llamó.

- ¿Qué?

- Hace mucho que no cargabas mis cosas- dijo la chica sonriendo y él se tensó un poco pero no la volteó a ver.

- Si te molesta te las regreso- murmuró él aparentando molestia pero si lo encaraba se llevaría la sorpresa de que Rin se había sonrojado.

- No, ahora te las llevas- respondió ella riendo un poco y volteó para ver si Makoto iba tras de ellos y en efecto, ahí estaba el chico de ojos verdes apartado unos cuantos metros de ellos por precaución y en cuanto sintió la mirada de Gou le sonrió, ella le devolvió el gesto sin percatarse de que el de Samezuka apreció aquellas acciones con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

Cuando los hermanos Matuoka entraron, Nagisa y Rei ya estaban con los trajes de baño puestos esperando a Haruka mientras conversaban con Ai. El capitán de Iwatobi sólo lo saludó cuando pasó cerca de ellos y se metió a los vestidores para prepararse.

- Makoto, ¿pasó algo?- preguntó el pelinegro al encontrarlo antes de salir.

- N-no, nada- respondió el de ojos verdes algo nervioso.

- ¿Gou te rechazó?- cuestionó el chico del estilo libre levemente alarmado.

- ¡NO!... no fue nada de eso; mira, me quedé con ella a solas porque...- comenzó a contar Makoto la historia del pez rojo hasta la intervención de Momotaro y el hecho de que Rin ni siquiera lo miró.

- Ya veo, pero pudo ser peor, pudo golpearte nada más al verte- comentó Haruka pensativo.

- Eso sí.

- O él se dio cuenta o él sabe algo más por Gou- se dijo a sí mismo el pelinegro y antes de salir le palmeó el hombro- Hoy más que nunca debes de estar preparado- recomendó y salió para sumergirse lo antes posible en la piscina.

- ¿Eh?- exclamó el capitán de Iwatobi confundido. Comenzó a cambiarse rápidamente, con los nervios casi se pone el traje de baño al revés y metió tres veces ambas piernas en un solo orificio de la prenda, es que todavía estaba eufórico por haber podido darle el regalo a Gou y más que nada porque le había gustado. Nunca antes se había tenido ganas de ganar en los entrenamientos pero ese día se sentía con ganas de machacar a los de Samezuka.

Salió de los vestidores con el autoestima por los cielos pero chocó con alguien.

- Lo siento mucho- se disculpó Makoto mirando a la otra persona y se sorprendió de ver que era casi de la misma complexión que él.

- No hay cuidado- respondió una profunda voz con calma pero el rostro que mostraba la persona era algo rudo, con ello casi logró amedrentar al otro chico.- Contigo no había hablado antes ¿o sí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ehh..., no, creo que no- respondió el de Iwatobi aún sintiendo un poco de hostilidad.

- Me llamo Yamazaki Sousuke- dijo el chico extendiendo una mano pero no quitaba la expresión de su cara y eso era porque él sabía perfectamente que aquel chico era el que le gustaba a Gou pero al verlo ya más de cerca, no le cayó muy bien porque ¿qué podría ver Gou en un chico tan miedoso?, miedoso porque juraría que el otro castaño estaba a punto de darle su cartera y salir huyendo en cuanto él le extendió la mano.

- Ahh, mucho gusto, yo soy Tachibana Makoto, un placer- respondió el de Iwatobi ahora desbordando amabilidad y le estrechó la mano amistosamente como si no se hubiera sentido amenazado momentos atrás.

Era justo y como Yamazaki lo había imaginado, la encarnación de la buena voluntad y amable hasta la médula, con razón no le gustaba a Rin la idea de Makoto y la pelirroja. Más bien ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco le estaba agradando a él, esa sonrisa tranquilizadora y esa suave voz le fastidiaron un poco.

- Rin me ha hablado de ti- comentó Sousuke cruzándose de brazos para comenzar a "examinarlo" porque aquel sujeto no podía ser tan afable siempre ¿o sí?.

- ¿En serio?- cuestionó el otro chico sorprendido porque tenía entendido que para el capitán de Samezuka, ya estaba casi muerto.

- Sí, dice que nadas muy bien y que eres bastante buena gente- reconoció el de ojos aguamarina como si nada y preparó su ataque- Si es así entonces debes de tener a varias chicas detrás de ti ¿o no?- preguntó enarcando una ceja y poniendo un tono que rayaba en la amabilidad pero no era del todo creíble ante los oídos de cualquiera pero olvidó que estaba tratando con un "pan de Dios".

- Bueno sí pero yo ahora no estoy tan interesado en eso- respondió Makoto y sin quererlo su mirada había ido a parar a Gou quien hablaba con su hermano para ajustar algunas cosas de la práctica. A Sousuke casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas porque él sabía de sobra que a la chica Matsuoka le gustaba su interlocutor PERO no sabía que el gusto era mutuo.

10 puntos menos para Makoto y se queda sin derecho a una segunda impresión.

- Es verdad, las chicas suelen ser una gran distracción- coincidió el de Samezuka.

- ¿En serio?, ¿ya has salido con alguien antes como para decir eso?- preguntó el de ojos verdes con curiosidad, sólo para futuras referencias y sin malas intenciones pero era obvio que Sousuke no lo interpretó así.

- He salido con Gou un par de veces- se pavoneó él sonriendo de medio lado. No era mentira puesto que una vez la encontró y la acompañó a la papelería porque ya era algo tarde y la segunda le invitó un helado cuando coincidieron en el centro comercial, él había ido a comprar un par de tenis nuevos y ella había ido por cosas para el club pero eso Makoto no necesitaba saberlo, con que supiera que había estado a solas con la pelirroja bastaba.

- Supongo que es normal, eres amigo de Rin después de todo- respondió el capitán pensativo. Le molestó un poco ese hecho pero lo dejó pasar porque lo que importaba en ese momento era que tenía que mostrarse seguro frente a la chica. El otro chico sintió que le daban un golpe directo en el hígado, Rin había ganado un aliado en su cruzada por mantener a Gou soltera hasta los 50 años.

- Makoto, date prisa- gritó Haruka algo receloso por ver a su amigo conversando con Sousuke, todavía tenían sus roces y aunque no lo demostraran abiertamente, todavía no se "tragaba" con el de Samezuka por lo que a veces tenían encuentros con las miradas.

- Ya voy, conversemos otro día Yamazaki-kun ¡gusto en conocerte!- dijo el de ojos verdes haciendo una leve reverencia para incorporarse a la práctica.

- Nos vemos- respondió siseando el otro castaño y enarcó una ceja. Decidido, Tachibana Makoto le caía mal pero no por su actitud sino porque entendía bien el por qué le gustaba a la pelirroja y lo peor es que ella era completamente correspondida.

Suspiró pesadamente y decidió ir sólo a ver la práctica, su hombro le molestó un poco y se le quitaron las ganas de nadar por aquella plática. Regresó al área de la piscina para observar pero olvidó que quería mirar al ver a alguien.

- ¡Hey Gou!- llamó Sousuke acercándose a la única chica presente.

- ¡Sousuke-kun!, ¡cuánto tiempo!- respondió ella dejando de lado su libreta para conversar mejor con el chico y corrió para quedar a su lado.

- No mucho realmente pero me da gusto verte de nuevo- dijo el castaño y le agitó la pelirroja cabellera con afecto.

- A mi también- dijo ella sonriendo y se acomodó algunos mechones- ¿No vas a practicar?

- Hoy no, tengo que estar en reposo- respondió él y se tocó el hombro que tenía dañado- Pero Rin me pidió que lo ayudara a supervisar la práctica de hoy.

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues tiene que cuidar otras cosas- comentó Sousuke y miró en dirección de donde se encontraba Makoto y por un segundo los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes pero ellos buscaban el color rojo.

- Bueno, entonces siéntate conmigo en lo que ellos practican- propuso Gou y lo jaló levemente de la mano haciéndolo transpirar.

- Ehhh Gou...- balbuceó el chico algo nervioso pero se dejó arrastrar ante la atenta mirada de los capitanes de ambas escuelas.

¿Hacía cuánto no lo tomaban de la mano? o más bien ¿hace cuánto tiempo Gou no lo tomaba de la mano?

Recordó de repente desde cuando, en su cumpleaños número 9, el único día en el que no soltó a la pequeña pelirroja por mucho rato y hasta juró que...

- Sousuke-kun ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó ella preocupada.

- S-sí ¿por qué?- dijo él devolviendo la pregunta con voz tan temblorosa y suave que no parecía la suya, se sintió patético por ello pero la manager pareció no notarlo.

- Tus mejillas están rojas- comentó Gou y acercó un dedo para tocarlo pero él se volteó de inmediato porque su cara estallaría de la vergüenza si tenía contacto con ella.

- Ha de ser por el calor

- No hace calor.

- Entonces es el calentamiento global, pobres pingüinos, se están quedando sin hogar- respondió él secamente y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban pegadas en la pared para mirar la práctica pero no regresó ni por error su vista a la chica hasta que escuchó la risa de ella.

- No sabía que estabas tan interesado en el medio ambiente- dijo ella y tomó asiento al lado del castaño, de inmediato se puso a hacer notas para mejoras ante la atenta mirada de Sousuke quien al tenerla tan de cerca, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día...

_Era su cumpleaños número nueve y había invitado a todos los chicos de su salón de clases a la fiesta que su madre le había organizado. Fue un sábado así que todos pudieron asistir y jugó con ellos pero su mejor amigo todavía no se aparecía._

_- Mamá ¿todavía no llega?- preguntó el pequeño Sousuke con impaciencia a su madre, ella estaba en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a su pastel._

_- No, todavía no Sou-chan pero no ha pasado mucho tiempo además no pienso que Rin-kun no quiera venir a jugar en un día tan especial para ti- respondió la señora Yamazaki sonriéndole con dulzura, ella era una mujer de cabello rubio ensortijado y de ella el pequeño Sousuke sólo había heredado ojos azul aguamarina porque era de complexión delgada y menuda, ese día tenía puesto un vestido verde claro y un delantal blanco con encajes en las orillas dándole un aspecto de madre norteamericana. _

_- Bueno ¡pero si llega me dices rápido!- pidió el castaño frunciendo el ceño._

_- Sí Sou-chan, yo te aviso- respondió ella y vio al niño regresar para jugar con los demás._

_Hacía no mucho tiempo había aprendido a leer el reloj y miraba a cada momento un reloj de pulsera que su padre le regaló por su cumpleaños, así que pudo ver que habían pasado sólo quince minutos pero para un niño era mucho tiempo así que fue de nuevo rumbo a la cocina para preguntar pero en el camino vio que su madre abría la puerta y divisó a la madre de Rin hablando con la suya, de inmediato se le iluminó el rostro y esperó a que su mejor amigo entrara pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a la pequeña Gou sola con una expresión algo triste._

_- Ah, Sou-chan feliz cumpleaños- dijo la señora Matsuoka sonriéndole_

_- Gracias- respondió el niño algo apenado y se sonrojó, siempre había creído que la mamá de Rin era muy bonita y un día se lo comentó a él quien le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza pero se lo devolvió cuando el pelirrojo también dijo que su madre era bonita, estaban a mano. _

_- Rin no va a poder venir hoy, ayer él solo se acabó un bote de helado y durmió con la ventana abierta así que hoy amaneció con dolor de estómago y con gripe- explicó la señora Matsuoka algo apenada._

_- Oh, ya veo- dijo el castaño desilusionado por no poder estar con su amigo en ese día tan especial._

_- Pero Gou-chan sí pudo venir a divertirse ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer empujando un poco a la niña para que se animara pero ella nada más asintió- Vamos nena, felicita a Sou-chan por su cumpleaños- dijo mientras ponía en las manos de Gou dos bolsas de regalo. _

_- Fe-feliz cumpleaños Sousuke-kun- murmuró la pelirroja sonrojada y le extendió con manos temblorosas las bolsas al niño. Él las tomó sin saber muy bien qué decirle porque se había quedado embelesado mirando a la niña ya que estaba acostumbrado a verla con el cabello atado y siempre con una camiseta y pantalones cortos pero esta vez ella iba con el cabello suelto adornado con una diadema color aguamarina y un vestido del mismo color con puntos blancos que contrastaban mucho con el cabello de ella pero de cualquier manera para él, ella era la niña más bonita de aquella fiesta._

_Las madres de ambos sonrieron al verlos y se miraron con complicidad._

_- Sou-chan ¿qué se responde?- dijo la señora Yamazaki con tono severo pero estaba sonriendo._

_- Gracias Gou- murmuró él con las orejas y mejillas enrojecidas, su madre le dio una leve palmada en la espalda para que soltara lo demás- T-te ves muy bonita hoy- dijo enrojeciendo aún más al igual que la otra infante._

_- ¡Es todo un caballerito!- dijo la madre de Rin emocionada. _

_- Pon los regalos en la mesa y ve a jugar con Gou-chan- indicó la señora Yamazaki sonriendo ya que estaba complacida con los modales de su hijo._

_- Sí, ¡ven Gou!- respondió el castaño olvidando la vergüenza y tomó de la mano a la niña para que lo siguiera, ella sólo asintió y se dejó llevar. _

_- ¿Un café?- ofreció la madre de Sousuke a la señora Matsuoka._

_- No gracias, tengo que regresar a cuidar de Rin pero vengo por Gou en un rato- acordó ella._

_- Muy bien, partimos el pastel a las cinco, venga a esa hora para que le lleve un poco a Rin-kun- respondió la señora Yamazaki y la otra asintió, se despidió rápidamente para ir pronto donde el pelirrojo. _

_La pequeña Gou estaba en la cocina tomada de la mano de Sousuke, se sentía triste porque su hermano mayor no estaba con ella en la fiesta sino que estaba en cama con una fiebre muy alta y con tos, pero también se sentía cohibida porque de entre todos los niños que estaban ahí nada más conocía al castaño, ¿qué iba a hacer? ella era un año menor que todos y sentía que no encajaba del todo pero quería ir y entregarle su regalo personalmente a Sousuke además el niño había tenido la amabilidad de entregarle una invitación a cada uno de los hermanos Matsuoka, él mismo las había hecho para ellos porque dibujó con crayolas un avión en la de Rin y una muñeca en la de ella, fue a entregárselas un mes antes y les hizo prometer que no faltarían por nada del mundo ese día pero ahí estaba ella sola y temerosa de los niños mayores y mientras más seguía en contacto con el festejado, más segura se iba sintiendo._

_- Sousuke-kun, no vayas a abrir mi regalo enfrente de todos- dijo ella cuando iban de camino al patio trasero._

_- ¿Por qué no?- preguntó él sorprendido._

_- P-pues porque nada más tú puedes verlo- murmuró Gou algo sonrojada._

_- Bueno, ¡te lo prometo nada más porque es tu regalo!- dijo el de ojos aguamarina sonriéndole pero sintió mucha curiosidad por saber qué era. Siguieron caminando, pronto llegaron con los demás niños quienes se mostraron curiosos con la pelirroja por el enorme parecido que tenía con Rin- Chicos, ella es Gou- anunció con mucha efusividad._

_- M-me llamo Gou Matsuoka, mi nombre es de niño pero soy una chica- dijo ella escondiéndose un poco detrás de su acompañante por la pena. _

_- ¿Matsuoka?, ¡ah, entonces es la hermanita de Rin!- comentó una de las pocas niñas que estaban presentes y de pronto los demás comenzaron a hablarle normalmente y__ la incluyeron en todos los juegos, se divertían mucho pero Sousuke nunca la soltaba de la mano._

_- Hey Sousuke, ¿Gou-chan es tu novia?- preguntó uno de los niños justo después de que la mencionada fuera a la cocina para pedir un poco de jugo por un momento. _

_- No la has soltado en toda la fiesta- agregó otro niño para picarlo._

_- No lo es pero...- dijo el castaño sonrojándose y se encogió de brazos- pero cuando seamos grandes me voy a casar con ella- admitió muy seguro de sí mismo y con eso calló todas las intenciones que tenían de molestarlo con Gou. _

_- Es muy bonita- comentó el primer niño viendo a la pelirroja regresar. _

_- ¡Sí! ¡pero no te le acerques!- previno Sousuke yendo al encuentro de la niña para tomarla de la mano y hacerles saber que nadie más que él tenía permitido estar cerca de ella._

_Siguieron jugando en conjunto hasta que casi dieron las cinco y la madre del festejado les anunció que dentro de poco tendrían que cantarle "Feliz cumpleaños" a Sousuke así que casi todos entraron en la casa._

_- Sousuke-kun- llamó Gou para que él detuviera su andar._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó él extrañado._

_- Gracias- respondió ella sonriéndole._

_- ¿P-por qué las das?- volvió a cuestionar el castaño sonrojado, no podía evitarlo al verla poner aquel gesto que tanto le gustaba._

_- Porque hiciste que se me olvidara lo triste que estaba por onii-chan- dijo ella soltando una risa- Cierra los ojos- pidió._

_- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?_

_- Sólo hazlo- insistió Gou y el obedeció no muy convencido porque cada vez que Rin le pedía que cerrara los ojos era para gastarle una broma pero como no se llevaba de esa manera con ella, lo hizo esperando algo bueno. La niña se puso frente a él y se paró en puntillas porque pese a que todavía estaban en la infancia, Sousuke era una cabeza más alto que ella. Sousuke sintió que algo tibio le hacía presión en la mejilla derecha seguido de un sonoro "Muack" y por ese sonido, él abrió los ojos y se llevó la mano libre hacia la mejilla recién besada._

_- Gou...- dijo él sin saber cómo reaccionar en el momento pero poco a poco la felicidad lo iba inundando hasta el punto que quería salir corriendo y gritando para anunciar que ella lo había besado._

_- ¡Vamos!, te prometo que yo te voy a cantar más fuerte que todos- dijo la niña ahora siento ella quien lo jalaba de la mano para ir dentro de la casa._

_Casi daban las cinco cuando el timbre de la casa de los Yamazaki sonó, el mismo Sousuke seguido de Gou fue a abrir la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba la señora Matsuoka acompañada de Rin que traía puestos los pantalones de la pijama y varios suéteres encima además de un cubrebocas pero se veía feliz de poder asistir, se había sentido un poco mejor y en cuanto vio que su madre iría por su hermana, puso su mejor cara y la convenció de llevarlo a la celebración. _

_- ¡Rin! ¡Viniste!- dijo el castaño emocionado._

_- Sí, ¿qué haces con Gou?- preguntó de inmediato el pelirrojo con molestia al ver a su amigo muy a gusto tomado de la mano con su hermana. _

_- Pues yo...- balbuceó el castaño, no había hecho algo malo pero se sentía un poco culpable por haber estado todo el día con ella y más aún al recordar que hacía pocos minutos Gou le había besado la mejilla. Conocía a Rin y si lo había golpeado por decir que su mamá era muy bonita, seguro que ahora lo ahorcaría por contarle eso. _

_- ¡Sousuke-kun estuvo cuidando de mi todo el tiempo!- dijo ella abrazando al festejado fuertemente- Fue como tener a otro Onii-chan a mi lado- dijo aferrándose aún más._

_- ¿Otro Onii-chan?- preguntó el de ojos aguamarina intrigado y por dentro toda esa felicidad que sintió se esfumó de momento para dar paso a una sensación de vacío en el estómago._

_- P-pasa Rin-kun, justo íbamos a cortar el pastel- dijo la señora Yamazaki quien junto con la madre de los pelirrojos había presenciado la escena, ella se sintió un poco mal porque a su pequeño Sou-chan lo mandaron a la brotherzone, sabía bien que al pequeño le gustaba la niña Matsuoka, tanto que cuando él no hablaba de Rin, hablaba de Gou pero ella tampoco tenía la culpa de considerarlo un hermano, quizá estaba confundida pero a aún eran pequeños y todavía tenían un largo camino por recorrer antes de preocuparse por esas cuestiones._

_Ahora sí todos se reunieron alrededor del comedor para cantarle a Sousuke quien en ese momento olvidó lo que le dijo Gou, mientras le cantaban claramente escuchó que los hermanos Matsuoka eran los que más fuerte entonaban "Feliz cumpleaños"._

_- Pide un deseo antes de soplar las velas, Sou-chan- indicó su madre con una amorosa sonrisa y así lo hizo el pequeño, cerró los ojos y sopló lo más fuerte que pudo pensando en que su deseo era ser siempre amigo de Rin, porque si siempre estaba cerca de él, también podría estar cerca de su "futura esposa" Gou. _

_- ¡Bravo!- gritó la señora Matsuoka comenzando a aplaudir junto con los demás pequeños._

_Pronto todos tuvieron su porción de pastel y a eso de las seis treinta de la tarde, varios padres comenzaron a llegar para recoger a sus niños, a las siete ya sólo quedaban los pelirrojos quienes ayudaban a Sousuke a desenvolver sus regalos porque las madres de ellos estaban platicando en la cocina._

_- ¡Woah!, le pediré a mamá unos coches así- exclamó el pelirrojo sorprendido cuando vio que su amigo desempacó un par de carros de juguete._

_- A mi me gusta el moño, es de un azul muy bonito como los ojos de Sousuke-kun- comentó Gou tomando el envoltorio para quitar el moño de plástico y ponerlo entre sus manos, el niño se sonrojó un poco pero siguió desenvolviendo aún más feliz al saber lo que pensaba ella de sus ojos. _

_- ¡Ese es mío!- dijo Rin en cuanto Sousuke tomó una bolsa color roja con figuras de soldados de juguete- Ojalá que te guste- dijo mostrándole sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa._

_- ¡GRACIAS!- gritó el castaño en cuanto vio que en el interior de la bolsa habían unos googles y un gorro para nadar nuevos, abrazó al pelirrojo fuertemente para después abrir una bolsa más pequeña de color verde con lineas rojas._

_- Y ese es el m-mío- comentó Gou enrojeciendo, con ello Sousuke recordó que le había prometido que nada más él lo vería así que la hizo a un lado porque no rompería esa promesa._

_- Al fin y al cabo ya sé lo que es- dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos con gesto de superioridad en cuanto vio que el otro lo escondía._

_- ¡No le digas Onii-chan!- reclamó ella inflando las mejillas y estaba casi a punto de llorar, le daba pena pero decidió ya no ser una cobarde- P-puedes abrirlo Sousuke-kun, no te preocupes- dijo muriendo de la pena_

_- ¿Segura?_

_- Sí pero no te vayas a reír- dijo la niña ahora tan roja como su cabello, el castaño abrió la bolsa con el corazón acelerado y de ella sacó una toalla pequeña de color azul cielo que tenía el diseño de unas pequeñas ballenitas nadando en un fondo verde en las orillas pero lo que destacaba es que en uno de los bordes tenía las letras 'S' y 'Y' hechas con un bordado algo chueco en color amarillo._

_- ¿Ves?, te dije que te habían quedado feas- dijo Rin en cuanto vio que la mirada del otro niño se iba directo a las letras.  
_

_- Q-quítaselas si quieres, yo las hice y quedaron así porque mi mamá me enseñó apenas la semana pasada... la vi y pensé que te gustaría pero le quise poner tus iniciales para que supieran que es tuya- explicó ella sin mirarlo._

_- Me gustan mucho Gou, es el mejor regalo que me han dado- respondió Sousuke y también abrazó a la pelirroja quien sonrió ampliamente por el buen recibimiento de su presente._

_- ¡Oye!, esos googles son como los de los profesionales- protestó Rin molesto._

_- Pero no les bordaste mis iniciales- dijo el castaño sin soltar a Gou, en ese momento las madres de los tres entraron a la sala y se sorprendieron de ver a los niños abrazados. _

_- Sou-chan, Rin-kun y Gou-chan se tienen que ir- dijo la señora Yamazaki, los infantes protestaron pero terminaron accediendo- Pero antes de que se vayan, les tomaré una foto- anunció tomando la cámara, primero tomó una de los tres, luego una de Sousuke con Rin y finalmente una del castaño y Gou pero para esa, el niño se veía más feliz de lo usual._

_- Luego me pasa una copia, por favor... quiero a mi futuro yerno en foto- comentó la señora Matsuoka murmurando._

_- Por supuesto- respondió la otra madre riendo un poco, todos salieron a la calle y el trío de pelirrojos se despidió agitando las manos para perderse de vista poco a poco._

_- Mamá- llamó Sousuke ya sus amigos habían desaparecido en el camino._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella mirando al pequeño._

_- Hoy fue el mejor día de mi vida- dijo y sonrió lo más que pudo- Cuando sea grande me voy a casar con Gou y Rin y yo seguiremos siendo los mejores amigos- aseguró._

_- Me parece bien Sou-chan- respondió la señora Yamazaki y acarició con cariño su cabellera. _

.

- ¿Por qué te estás riendo?- preguntó Gou extrañada al escuchar la suave risa de Sousuke a su lado.

- Me conté un chiste que no sabía- dijo él y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

- A veces eres un poco raro Sousuke-kun- comentó ella acompañándolo en las risas.

- Tú eres la que tiene como pasatiempo admirar músculos, no tienes derecho a decirme que soy raro- protestó el castaño poniendo ambas manos detrás de la cabeza para estirarse un poco y procedió a quitarse la sudadera porque se sintió acalorado con la compañía de ella.

- C-cállate- dijo Gou hecha un tomate y el de Samezuka rió aún más pero siguieron conversando un poco. Ella se levantó de pronto para mostrarle algo a su hermano que estaba cerca de la piscina y al llegar junto a él, este le pidió un bolígrafo prestado, ella se lo tendió sin darse cuenta que al sacarlo algo se le había caído de su bolsillo del suéter.

Los demás muchachos estaban dando lo mejor en aquella práctica, hubo notorias diferencias entre las escuelas pero ese día Makoto sí que se había lucido con sus tiempos pero se le notaba un poco distraído, no había parado de vigilar a la chica Matsuoka que hablaba con Sousuke y aunque este no le cayó mal, sintió que después de todo no se podrían llevar bien ya que también detectó algo raro en el chico de ojos aguamarina.

* * *

Ambas preparatorias se despidieron cuando la práctica se dio por terminada, todos los chicos se fueron a cambiar mientras que el capitán de Samezuka y la manager de Iwatobi arreglaban asuntos administrativos. Estaban cerca de la entrada principal del edificio de la piscina y por un momento Rin tuvo que ir por unos papeles, en lo que su hermana lo esperaba, sus compañeros de segundo se acercaron a ella.

- Gou-chan, ¿vas a tardarte mucho?- preguntó Nagisa quien ya estaba cambiado al igual que sus otros amigos.

- Sólo unos cuantos minutos, no se preocupen que ustedes ya pueden irse- respondió la chica amablemente ante la mirada de los chicos.

- Pero Gou-san...

- ¡Descuiden!, no tardo mucho aquí y la parada no queda muy lejos, váyanse con cuidado- pidió Gou empujando levemente de la espalda a Rei para ir al encuentro del pelirrojo quien ya venía con algunas formas.

- B-bueno- dijeron los chicos no muy seguros y salieron, Haruka y Makoto los esperaban afuera, parecieron sorprendidos al ver que regresaban solos.

- Gou-chan dice que todavía tiene algunas cosas que arreglar- anunció el rubio decaído.

- De acuerdo- respondió el pelinegro emprendiendo la marcha de regreso a la parada del autobús.

- Pero no podemos dejar que se vaya sola, no es correcto- comentó el chico de gafas.

- Yo la espero, ya está anocheciendo y no quisiera que le pasara algo- dijo el más alto mirando el edificio pero cuando regresó su vista a sus amigos estos sonreían.

- ¡Muy bien senpai!, así es como se hace. Siendo de esa manera entonces nos vamos- respondió Rei haciendo una pequeña reverencia y caminó un poco.

- Nos vemos- dijo Haruka siguiendo a su kohai pero Makoto pudo detectar una mirada de complicidad en su amigo.

- ¡Ve por ella, tigre!... o más bien, ¡mamá orca!- comentó Nagisa guiñándole un ojo y le dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro para después alcanzar a los otros mientras reía.

- ¡No me digas así y menos frente a Gou-chan!- protestó el de ojos verdes avergonzado pero muy feliz por todo ese apoyo que recibía de ellos. Miró su reloj y se recargó en una pared cercana para esperar a la chica.

* * *

- ¿Ya es todo Onii-chan?- preguntó la pelirroja en cuanto terminó de escribir en la última forma que acreditaba la práctica para llevarla de regreso a su preparatoria.

- Sí, vamos que ya es tarde- dijo Rin y nuevamente tomó las pertenencias de la chica para cargarlas y acompañarla a la estación.

- ¡Senpai!- gritó Ai mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido.

- El sensei dice que necesita que le des las formas de la práctica personalmente y que le ayudes a organizarlas porque la secretaria escolar no está hoy y nadie mejor que tú sabe cómo se archivan- explicó el peligris respirando agitadamente- Hola Gou-san- saludó sonriendo.

- Nitori-kun- respondió ella agitando una mano.

- ¡Maldición!- murmuró el capitán de Samezuka y miró a su hermana con frustración- Lo siento Gou pero tengo que ir- dijo devolviéndole sus cosas.

- No te preocupes Onii-chan, la parada está cerca y ya me puedo cuidar sola- dijo ella levantando un puño para darle seguridad al chico.

- Bueno, pero me hablas en cuanto llegues a casa... ¡no!, mejor a la parada, otra cuando llegues a la que está cerca de casa oh, y cuando llegues a tu cuarto ¿sí?- pidió con seriedad pero de inmediato le dedicó una mirada asesina a Ai cuando escuchó que se reía un poco.

- No tengo tanto saldo así que te hablo cuando llegue a casa y punto- dijo la chica frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Pero lo haces!- dijo el comenzando a caminar- ¡Y tú también vienes a ayudarme!- le dijo al peligris quien suspiró cansado y nada más hizo una reverencia a la chica dejándola sola.

- ¡Sí, cuídate Onii-chan!- respondió ella y comenzó a partir. Estaba ansiosa por mirar mejor aquel pequeño pez rojo para ponerlo en su celular de inmediato. Gou tocó su bolsillo y se asustó bastante al no sentir el regalo que le había hecho Makoto, miró a su alrededor para ver si no se le cayó recientemente pero no encontró nada así que regresó su camino para buscarlo olvidándose del tiempo. No halló nada y tuvo que meterse de nuevo al área de la piscina para ver si estaba ahí, miró en todas direcciones mientras caminaba y para su buena fortuna lo vio a unos metros de ella, ahí estaba en la orilla y fue muy fácil de ver por el color así que se dispuso a ir pero una sudadera de Samezuka tirada le llamó la atención y decidió que después de recogerlo también llevaría consigo la sudadera para dejarla a cargo de alguien y que fuera entregada. Sintió un gran alivio al verlo, no sabría qué decir si en verdad lo perdía.

Se acercó a recogerlo pero como ya llevaba puestos sus zapatos para irse a casa, resbaló de inmediato porque alrededor todavía había agua regada por la reciente práctica. Cayó directo a la piscina sintiéndose pesada ya que traía consigo su mochila que se llenó de líquido completamente.

Tragó mucha agua y manoteaba por salir pero no lograba hacerlo por el peso extra que tenía en la espalda y en el cuerpo al verse mojado todo su uniforme junto con el calzado.

¿Cuánto llevaría así?, no sabía pero con cada vez que se agitaba en el agua perdía bastante fuerza. La voz no le salía ya que desconocía como mantenerse a flote y cada que lograba articular algo solo eran gritos inteligibles que eran escuchados solo por el silencio porque quedaba nadie, ella fue la última junto con su hermano quien se había ido confiando en que Gou había alcanzado al resto del equipo de natación de su escuela y ella les había dicho que se adelantaran, que no se preocuparan por ella.

La respiración le estaba fallando y en lugar de aire solamente aspiraba líquido clorado, ya no le quedaba energía como para seguir agitándose y de un momento a otro casi dejó de forcejear con el agua para salir a pesar de que quería seguir luchando por no dejarse dominar por esta.

Volvió a intentar mantenerse a flote y esta vez su mano había tocado el borde de la piscina, como si con eso obtuviera impulso trató de deslizarse por completo para salir, pudo mantenerse con la cabeza fuera porque apoyó el brazo en el borde, si hacía el esfuerzo podría sostenerse y salir. Sabía que si no lo intentaba algo muy desagradable le sucedería pero de pronto algo la jaló.

No sabía como pero ahí estaba Sousuke sacándola de la piscina mientras la asía fuertemente de la cintura con un brazo y con el otro se ayudaba para salir. Realmente no le tomó mucho sacarla pero para ella que no sabía nadar, el salir le hubiera conllevado a desmayarse luego de.

Cuando tocó el suelo ella tosió fuertemente escupiendo agua y sacando esta misma por las fosas nasales, le dolían horrible la garganta y la nariz. Cuando ya la tos parecía haber aminorado un fuerte abrazo la sorprendió.

- Gou... Gou... me alegro mucho de olvidar mis cosas- murmuró el castaño mientras apretaba a la chica contra su cuerpo.

- Sou.. suke... kun- balbuceó ella y le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad porque se había asustado bastante al pensar por un momento en que no podría mantenerse a flote- No exageres, otro poco y logro salir- respondió ella para calmarlo.

- Claro que no ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó él bastante preocupado mientras se alejaba un poco para mirarla a la cara.

- Yo...- murmuró Gou y de pronto recordó el motivo por el cual había regresado a la piscina, sin quererlo se soltó rápido del agarre de su salvador y se estiró un poco para tomar aquello que tanta angustia le causó al sentirlo perdido.

Esa acción no pasó desapercibida para Sousuke, ¡la tenía bien sujeta!, tanto que hasta estaba pensando en no soltarla jamás y decirle ahí mismo todo lo que tenía guardado pero... ella se había alejado por un simple pescadito de plástico, esa pequeña cosita bastó para separarla de él en ese momento y posiblemente para siempre.

- ¡Aquí está!- dijo ella y tomó el adorno con ambas manos con delicadeza al mismo tiempo que lo llevaba en contra de su pecho.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Yamazaki tratando de no sonar molesto pero no lo logró.

- Es algo muy importante para mi y se me cayó, regresé por él rápido porque pensé que en verdad lo había perdido, lo vi justo aquí a lo lejos pero no me di cuenta que estaba mojado y resbalé- explicó ella mirando de reojo al otro presente.

- ¡Gou, casi te pierdo!- exclamó él en voz muy alta sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo y la tomó por los hombros- ¿Por qué regresaste por eso?, ¡pudiste comprar otro!- dijo y la zarandeó un poco.

- ¡No, me lo regaló Makoto-senpai y jamás podría mirarlo a la cara de nuevo si le dijera que lo perdí!- dijo ella y bajó la mirada para que no viera que comenzó a llorar.

- ¿Tanto te importa?- preguntó Sousuke algo dolido por su respuesta y por verla derramar lágrimas.

- Sí- contestó Gou y observó el pequeño presente que le había dado el chico de ojos verdes, sonrió al recordar la sonrisa que le dedicó al obsequiárselo, tan amable como siempre pero esta vez sintió una especial atención hacia ella que la hizo decidirse el decirle sus sentimientos tal y como le había aconsejado su madre.

- Lo siento- dijo el castaño y se acercó a ella lentamente para envolverla nuevamente en un cálido abrazo, diciéndose a si mismo que sería el último que le diera pensando en ella no como la hermana de su mejor amigo sino como a una chica a la que quería mucho.

- N-no importa- murmuró la pelirroja petrificada puesto que hasta en ese momento cayó en cuenta de la situación en la que estaba.- ¿Q-qué hacías tú aquí?- preguntó para calmar el nerviosismo que la estaba asaltando, una ráfaga los impactó haciéndolos tiritar ya que estaban completamente empapados.

- Olvidé mi sudadera y el uniforme es caro así que no podría darme el lujo de perderla- contestó sonriendo de medio lado y nuevamente se separó un poco para admirarla.

Tan cerca y tan lejos.

- ¡Gou-chan!- dijo una voz que hizo que a los que estaban junto a la piscina se les encogiera el corazón.

- ¿Senpai?- exclamó Gou sonrojándose de inmediato y sonrió a todo lo que le daban sus labios. Hacía un momento casi se ahogaba y ahora se sentía tan dichosa de que el chico que tanto le gustaba la estuviera llamando.

Makoto se quedó parado en la entrada de la puerta que daba a la piscina. A él también se le encogió el corazón por la visión que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Gou siendo abrazada por Sousuke y ambos sentados en el suelo al parecer muy cómodos con la compañía del otro.

- Dijiste que saldrías pronto y decidí esperarte para que no te fueras sola- dijo el de ojos verdes tratando de que no se le notara que por dentro se estaba derrumbando- Pensé en que tardabas mucho y vine a buscarte... siento haberlos interrumpido- dijo y sonrió. No fue una sonrisa para nada sincera si no una de compromiso y los que estaban en el suelo lo notaron aunque tuvieron distinta percepción de aquel gesto.

Sousuke se odió a si mismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no pudo luchar contra lo que una de sus pasiones le estaba gritando que hiciera. Seguro que a la pelirroja no le iba a gustar nada lo que escucharía pero... no podía luchar contra el egoísmo nato en los humanos.

- No te preocupes, Gou tuvo un resbalón pero afortunadamente pude salvarla- dijo y lo encaró mirando esos ojos verdes que estaban perdiendo el brillo pero de inmediato se mostraron preocupados.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Makoto y se acercó un poco más sumamente angustiado porque sabía lo que implicaba que la chica cayera en la piscina y el no saber nadar.

- Sí, ya iba a...- iba a decir ella pero la severa voz de Sousuke la interrumpió.

- Está bien pero no gracias a ti- respondió el castaño y se levantó.

- ¡Sousuke-kun!- gritó Gou sorprendida por la actitud de él.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- volvió a preguntar el capitán del club de natación de Iwatobi pero ahora no se veía preocupado ni triste, ahora lucía ofendido.

- Si en verdad querías acompañar a Gou a su casa entonces debiste decirlo desde el principio y ayudarla a buscar ¿o es que querías sentirte importante y abordarla afuera como si fuera una casualidad?- reprendió el de Samezuka, Makoto solo apretó los puños con enojo pero sabía que el otro chico tenía razón.

No debió de esperar afuera, no debió dejar que Rei y Nagisa preguntaran cuánto tardaría, él debió de ir y decirle directamente que la acompañaría a casa.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!, yo regresé porque perdí... algo- replicó la pelirroja pero se detuvo en el momento justo antes de admitir que había perdido el regalo que el capitán le había hecho- Y si resbalé fue por no fijarme más no por que senpai no me acompañara.

En ese momento la mente de Makoto se inundó por decenas de preguntas. ¿Y si Sousuke no hubiese estado ahí? ¿y si nadie hubiese encontrado a Gou? ¿Y si para cuando él entrase hubiese visto a su querida pelirroja en el agua sin signos vitales?, esas y otras se agolparon en él haciéndolo sentir mal ya que cada una era peor que la anterior porque no sabía que ella si hubiera podido salir.

- Tiene razón, lo siento mucho Gou-chan- dijo el capitán de Iwatobi y se dio media vuelta para irse lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡No te vayas!- gritó la chica y se levantó para seguirlo pero Makoto ya no estaba a la vista y sería inútil querer seguirlo porque sabía que él alcanzaba una gran velocidad corriendo. - ¡Sousuke!- gritó ella completamente enojada y el mencionado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos porque ¿desde cuándo era simplemente 'Sousuke'?

- ¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño sonando indiferente pero nada que lo estaba.

- ¿Por qué dijiste esas cosas horribles?, ¡Makoto-senpai no tiene la culpa de nada! ¡la culpa es mía por dejar caer algo que él me regaló!... los accidentes pasan y no sé como pagarte por sacarme de la piscina pero no puedo perdonarte lo que le dijiste!- recriminó Gou comenzando a llorar.

- Porque son la verdad, ¿quieres pensar un poco en qué habría pasado si yo no hubiera regresado?- cuestionó el de Samezuka dejando salir su molestia.

- ¡Yo hubiera podido salir, ya estaba tocando la orilla!- espetó la chica alejándose un poco.

- ¿Y si no?- volvió a preguntar Sousuke cada vez más enojado, mitad por la situación y mitad porque se estaba muriendo de celos al ver toda la importancia que le estaba dando la pelirroja a Makoto.

- ¿Y qué tal que tú no hubieras olvidado tu sudadera? ¡no habrías regresado y Makoto-senpai me hubiera encontrado saliendo!- rebatió la chica ahora sí dejándolo callado.

No tenía argumento contra eso porque ella tenía razón, si él no hubiera dejado la sudadera o si no se hubiera acordado donde la había dejado entonces por nada del mundo se le hubiera ocurrido regresar y analizó cuando la vio en el agua, ella tenía la cabeza fuera y un brazo en la orilla, seguro que sí lograba salir pero Sousuke se asustó tanto porque Gou no sabía nadar que de inmediato se zambulló en el agua para sacarla sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ella lo miraba con enojo y mantenía el ceño fruncido. ¡Como se parecía a Rin!, obviamente porque eran hermanos pero cuando Gou se enojaba era la viva imagen de su amigo, nada más le faltaban los dientes afilados.

- ¡Contesta!- exclamó la pelirroja limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas. Le dolía mucho que uno de sus amigos se comportara así, el castaño era un gran amigo para ella, cuando eran niños y jugaba con él y Rin siempre fue muy amable, trataba de incluirla en todo pese a que el otro se oponía pero siempre terminaba divirtiéndose mucho con ellos, podría decir que era como su segundo hermano mayor.

- Si dije todo eso es porque me importas mucho Gou- dijo el castaño sin expresión alguna en el rostro cosa que asustó un poco a la chica.

- Yo sé pero...

- No, no sabes, si supieras entenderías por qué le dije todas esas cosas a Tachibana- respondió Sousuke y se quitó la camisa para exprimirla un poco, quería confirmar que tan prendada estaba ella del capitán de Iwatobi. Lo vio pero necesitaba la prueba empírica que lo ayudaran a matar su pobre esperanza.

- ¿Q-qué haces?- preguntó ella dándose la vuelta completamente avergonzada y se sorprendió a sí misma porque esa reacción era tan impropia de Gou Matsuoka, se habría quedado mirando al chico sin pena alguna, admirando su espléndida anatomía, fruto de tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio, pero se encontró con que no podía mirar con esos mismos ojos a otro que no fuera Makoto.

- ¿No vas a tomar fotos?- preguntó él con una sonrisa de medio lado, era una sonrisa que ocultaba la mueca de derrota que se le formó al comprobar que ya la había perdido sin siquiera luchar, sin decirle nada, sin hacerle saber que nunca quiso el papel del segundo hermano mayor.

- ¡N-no cambies el tema!- gritó la pelirroja, se dio la vuelta pero vio que él todavía estaba semidesnudo así que dio un respingo y siguió sin mirarlo.

- De acuerdo, lo siento mucho y me disculparé personalmente con él... sí me pasé- respondió Sousuke poniéndose nuevamente la camiseta, caminó por la prenda de ropa que lo hizo volver y que indirectamente provocó aquella discusión para ponérsela sobre los hombros a Gou.

- Bien...- murmuró ella y se cruzó de brazos mientras suspiraba melancólica. Se sentía terrible por lo ocurrido con Makoto y por como era el capitán, seguro que ahora la evitaría. Se habían acercado tanto en el autobús y en el momento que él le había regalado el adorno, ahora parecía como si hubieran pasado años.

- Yo me disculparé pero con una condición- dijo y la jaló de una mano.

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- Debes de hacer tu mayor esfuerzo, nada de acobardarse- respondió él sin mirarla, si volvía su vista se tragaría las palabras recién dichas y le diría todo lo que pensaba.- Rin se va a enojar pero terminará entendiendo que si te gusta pues te gusta- agregó y ella se soltó para llevarse las manos al rostro y cubrirlo porque se había sonrojado al máximo.

- Sí... gracias Sousuke-kun, y perdóname por gritarte pero me sentí muy mal al verte así, tu eres un gran apoyo para mi y de verdad te agradezco mucho el que me sacaras de la piscina- dijo Gou e hizo una leve reverencia.

- Descuida, para eso estamos los amigos- dijo el chico algo dolido y le tomó de nuevo la mano- Vamos a mi dormitorio- propuso afianzando el agarre como en aquel día de su fiesta.

- ¿Qué?- gritó ella y de nuevo se le subieron los colores.

- A que te cambies, supongo que Rin te puede prestar ropa porque si te vas así seguro que te enfermas y tenemos que revisar tu mochila para ver cuánto daño sufrieron tus cosas- respondió el castaño riendo un poco.

- Ohh, claro- respondió la chica sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando?- preguntó Sousuke mirándola como si la acusara de un crimen.

- Na-nada... solo que fue raro- murmuró ella tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

- Lo sé.

Quizá no era tan malo ser el segundo hermano mayor pero que esa sensación fuera gratificante no significaba que doliera menos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, ojalá les haya gustado.

Me pone muy feliz leer todos sus comentarios, ¡son un gran apoyo!

Para que no sientan feo por Sousuke tal vez después me anime a hacer un SouGou :D ¿qué opinan?

Nos leemos para el próximo, que será el final u.u

Se cuidan!


End file.
